Wayward Shinobi
by TangentTeam
Summary: A Jonin who relies on forbidden power, another who tends toward extremity, and an almost always irate kunoichi seem to have life in control. Then, as it always does, life breaks free from their grasp and kicks them all in the privates. Multiple times. It's quite gruesome. (Authors - One & Two) This time with 100% More Beta
1. Chapter One

TangentOne: Do you think it's high time we stop writing new stories and stick to one?

TangentTwo: What do you mean? We stick with these stories.

TangentOne: We've dropped the past two ones we intended to continue for a long time.

TangentTwo: **_Shrug_** It's fine. One of these days we'll find something we love. Oh hey, a new beta!

TangentOne: What? Where?

Person on the Horizon - Waves ecstatically.

* * *

Chiura Residence: 19:30 - Thursday

Chiura Hitomi hums quietly to herself as the pot roast rumbles in her pot. ' _It's almost done_.' She thinks pleasantly, wondering when her wayward teammates would show up. Going through her cutlery drawer, she begins to set up the table in her mediocre apartment. Hitomi likes the small rooms in her apartment, it makes her feel homely and comfortable. With the table now set, she wanders back into her kitchen island and stops the simmering pot roast.

As if on cue, her front door slams open and hits the wall with a tremendous force. "Good evening Hitomi! Oho! Is that your signature pot roast I smell?" Sano Shikon's eyes gleam happily as he ambles into her apartment with little grace, slamming the door closed just as loudly as when he entered.

Immediately, frustration surfaces in her mind and settles down to a simmer. "You need to work on _knocking_ , Shikon. I swear, I've gone through too many doors with your entrances."

She turns to face the Jonin with a grieved look, and used to seeing his outfit, she's curious to note a new addition to his standard shinobi garb. Along with his reinforced vest instead of a flak jacket, he now wears a gauntlet on his right hand. Eying the gauntlet curiously, her frustration is temporarily forgotten, much to the relief of her teammate _._ Her gaze isn't lost on the brown haired shinobi.

"This is my new toy." Shikon grins and brings his arm up to show her. "I just got back from a mission in the Land of Snow, they have this weird type of metal that is extremely chakra sensitive, and another type that is completely resistant to chakra. They mesh the two together to form this type of armor." He shrugs his shoulders, not really in the mood to do an in-depth lecture. "I'll explain more when Daishin shows up."

Hitomi gives a nod of understanding before turning around to focus on the roast, moving the succulent slab of meat behind her and sets it down upon the dining table. Shikon saunters over to take his regular seat at the circular table, facing the window. Just as the pot roast is laid on the table, the window opens seemingly of its own accord and in comes a leafy mist, slowly revealing a man in ANBU attire without his mask. His long black spiky hair ends at his shoulders, though a tail of hair that reaches down to his waist rests on his shoulder. One thing that stands out is the black sword strapped to his back, sitting in the place of a tanto. Shimura Daishin rests his eyes on the pot with a greedy look.

"Food, my old friend." Daishin beams with delight as his stomach rumbles loudly.

Hitomi narrows her eyes at the new arrival. "You're late."

The younger of the two looks at his wrist and then back to his friend. "I don't have a watch so you must be mistaken, I arrive as a ninja always does. Right when he's needed." Daishin keeps a straight face as he observes Hitomi's reaction.

Hitomi sighs audibly as she sits in her seat opposite of Shikon, who has already taken a bowl full of her legendary pot roast. Daishin takes his seat to Shikon's left on the circular table, to the right of Hitomi. He grabs his own helping of pot roast, faster than a normal human could perceive. Both males of the former team make an audibly pleased sound.

"I swear, it's like you two never eat." Hitomi drawls out as she helps herself, slightly concerned for their eating habits

With his mouth full, Shikon speaks up. "We do go some days without food out in the field. It makes these dinners all that much better."

Hitomi frowns and gives acknowledgement in the form of a nod, still concerned. "So, your new glove?" She asks, between mouthfuls, shaking her head at Shikon's table manners

"Daishin, you know of the Land of Snow's metal, don't you?" Shikon asks, his mouth full of another bite, not acknowledging the disapproving look from Hitomi.

"The chakra resistant or the chakra sensitive one?" Daishin returns, questioning his friend.

"Both. I just came back from there and one of the shinobi I fought had this." Shikon raises his arm to let Daishin see, still shoveling mouthfuls of food into his mouth. "It enhances my taijutsu by allowing me to sustain my ninjutsu longer, and of course, more power." He explains, mentioning his augment style ninjutsu used to make his punches and kicks more explosive, even making explosion noises for effect.

"Looting the corpses again are you, eh? Sometimes I wonder where you learned battle etiquette." Daishin wonders aloud, wiping his mouth with his arm while staring at the gauntlet.

"Or even etiquette at all." Hitomi whispers quietly under her breath, but of course Shikon overhears.

"Hey!" Shikon shouts childishly, but he wisely chooses to stop when he receives a disapproving look from Daishin. He shrugs, returning to his food. "They were barely worth mentioning as shinobi. Far too green, sometimes I wonder about the smaller villages. Either way, it's going to make me stronger, and that's what matters."

"Oh! I had a great case today." Hitomi starts, branching off the conversation. "We had a shinobi come in to the hospital from Grass country, everything about him was ruined. Everything but his mind. He never broke, Kusa didn't get to him fast enough, but through the sheer force of his will, we healed him in a day."

"So Kusa is interrogating our shinobi now?" Shikon wonders, looking to Daishin who knows the most about the political climate. He doesn't pay close attention to that, because that is Daishin's job.

"Not anymore they aren't, but they'll attempt to start again soon enough." Daishin answers with an air of mystery.

Shikon nods absently, wondering where his friend gets his knowledge. Another mouthful or two, and Hitomi steels herself, setting her utensils down. Daishin feels the atmosphere of the room shift with her one movement.

"We know that you're knowledgeable Daishin, but you always disappear on us. We understand your duties to ANBU and everything, but now we're being left in the dark." Hitomi sighs, rubbing at her temples to attempt at alleviating some worry. "We don't even know whether you are home or not majority of the time." She looks him in the eyes, refusing to back down. "You used to tell us everything. What happened?"

Shikon makes no physical move to indicate his surprise. Hitomi and him were waiting for a good time to start this conversation, but it's come far earlier than he expected. He continues to eat the pot roast, now on his fourth bowl, but watches expectantly. Daishin's eyes shift swiftly to Hitomi and begin to pierce like daggers into her. He makes no other movement or attempt to answer her.

Shikon frowns when Daishin stays silent. He pauses and puts his own utensils down, looking to Daishin with a rare, somber gaze. "She makes a good case, Daishin. Of course, you, as an ANBU, are only required to tell us what you want, but..." Shikon breaks away, moving to fill his fifth bowl. "We just worry, is all."

"Then drop it." It is said with more force than necessary, but Daishin continues. "You both know I am entitled to information and missions that I cannot discuss, so don't worry. Please." Daishin tries to cover with a smile and attempts to push past the issue and continue his meal.

Shikon gives a nod. "Yeah, you're entitled to it, but you need to know that we're here for you, so don't go doing anything stupid. I happen to like these meals with all of us, thank-you-very-much"

Hitomi gives an exasperated sigh. "Shikon, you aren't being harsh enough. We're all we have, we can't skirt the fine lines."

Shikon shakes his head. "That's precisely why. We're all we have, so I'm not pushing the matter. Daishin is doing what he feels is best, we should trust him."

"Thank you, Shikon." Daishin reaches out and places his hands on Shikons shoulder while nodding in approval.

Hitomi huffs and gives a frustrated look to the two of them. "I hate you both sometimes."

Shikon shrugs. "I love your cooking. Never stop with it." He gives a thumbs up to her, effectively brightening the mood.

"It's definitely better than Grandfathers." Daishin manges to form a sly smile.

Shikon gives a rigorous nod of agreeance, urging himself to bury that memory into the deepest, darkest recesses of his mind. With that discussion over with for the time being, the three have a good night, chatting about their recent missions or hospital cases. All in all, the night goes well, the beginning notwithstanding.

Eventually the two arrivals take their leave and Hitomi begins to clean up. She looks to the door with a faint smile. "Thankfully the door isn't in need of another replacement."

* * *

Shimura Clan Residence: 23:55 - Thursday | Same Day

Daishin slowly walks out of a swirling mist of leaves, proceeding up the stairs at the front of his Grandfather's mansion. The large building towers over head and blocks any light to those who wish to enter. Each step is taken with a leisure grace as he begins to think over the events that occurred at his teammates residence. Hitomi was always very stern with him and Shikon, but she had never outright interrogated him before. Just as he is about to snap out of his thoughts and open the large oak doors, they swing inward to reveal that his Grandfather had been waiting for him.

Danzo eyes his grandson with his clinical eye, noting nothing out of place. "We have to talk. Hurry up."

Daishin bows deeply and follows in step of Danzo who has already began to walk into the residence. "Yes, Grandfather."

The two proceed down the near empty halls, passing a few paintings and cabinets each of exquisite quality. Danzo is not one for vast displays of wealth, he cares only for usefulness and that is not something his wealth can buy him. A few maids and servants pass them as they get closer to Danzo's office, each bowing in respect for their master and his heir. Danzo stops once reaching a locked door, taking only a moment to unlock the large lock and stride follows suit, noting the immense amount of papers piled on the single desk and on top of the few cabinets around the side of the room. He walks up to the desk and kneels in front waiting for Danzo to begin his briefing.

"I pulled a favor from the Hokage. You will be teaching a Genin team from the next generation. Of course, the academy doesn't graduate it's students for another month, so you have some time. You will be teaching Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, and Yamanaka Ino." Danzo lists off from memory and flings a piece of paper to his grandson.

Daishin catches the slip of paper between two fingers, holding on to it for the time being."I understand, is there any particular reason I am to be assigned to them? For appraisal perhaps?" Daishin endeavors to understand his Grandfather's reasons behind this political move.

Danzo nods. "All three of them are the heirs of their clans. You will get to know them, find out what makes them tick, and befriend them. Of course, you will also be their sensei, teaching them right from wrong."

"And by 'right' you mean that they must strive to always place Konoha first." Daishin clarifies, now reading the small slip of paper he was thrown.

"Indeed. Do not fail me, Daishin." Danzo says, just as easily as anything else, but the shinobi recognizes it as a threat.

"I will shape them into formidable tools." Daishin confirms, standing and taking his leave.

* * *

Hokage's Office: 13:00 - Friday | Next Day

Shikon and Daishin both stand in the Hokage's office, idly pondering their reason for doing so. The Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, gives them both ample time to feel uncomfortable in his gaze before speaking up.

"So, you wish to teach genin, Shikon?" He asks while taking a puff from his pipe.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Shikon answers, now understanding the reason for the summons.

The Hokage nods and looks to Daishin. "And Danzo has told me you wish to teach as well. Care to tell me which students interest you?"

"Each have their talents and drawbacks, I would enjoy teaching any of them." Daishin sees through the Hokage's question and answers as safely as he can.

The Hokage gives a sly smile at Daishin's answer. "And you, Shikon?"

Shikon thinks for a moment. "I've seen a lot about many of them. I think a tracker team would be nice to teach, it would certainly be a change of pace for me."

Hiruzen nods. "Well, with that said, you will be given until graduation day to put together your team, provided they pass, and no one conflicts with your choices, you may teach them."

Shikon smiles broadly. "Thanks, Hokage-sama! I'll see what I can come up with." He turns to take his leave before halting and spinning on his heel. "Does this mean I get the next month off?"

The Hokage stares at Shikon as if he'd lost his marbles. "Of course not, what kind of question is that?"

"A rather poor one, Hokage-sama." Daishin stifles a laugh at his friends expense.

Shikon scratches the back of his head. "I just thought-"

"You thought wrong." Hiruzen concludes.

"Sorry, Hokage-sama." Shikon slumps a bit in disappointment and bows slightly. "Are you coming, Daishin?"

Daishin places his hand into his pocket and quickly produces a small piece of paper which he sets onto the desk. "This is the team I would like Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen looks at the paper with a curious gaze. "Interesting choices. Care to explain them?"

"Of course Hokage-sama. Shikamaru posses a great intellect just like his father and with the right sensei could surpass him, yet he remains lazy and not just anyone can change that. Choji is also very intelligent but seems more content with snacking than any training which too requires a certain method of training to counter. Ino has a temper, one that could derail any young or inexperienced sensei, of which I am not." Daishin explains with great ease and a methodical tempo. Almost as if rehearsed.

"You chose well." Hiruzen acknowledges. ' _Perhaps too well._ ' He thinks to himself.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama. While I'm here is there any mission you would like me to see to?" Daishin asks with a cautious tongue knowing very well Shikon is still present.

"Actually yes. Both you and Shikon." He says, which grabs Shikon's attention, who was deliberating on his friends choices. "I have gotten reports of an Iwa scout team around our northern border. We don't know what they're up to, but I'd like for you two to find out. You two work well as a team, and with Shikon's sensory ability, I'm sure you could find them easily."

Shikon speaks up, dropping his smile, expression going serious for a brief moment. "And our orders if we find them?"

" _When_ you find them, you are to follow and discern their motives. If it falls under a threat against Konoha or the Land of Fire, then you must eliminate them. If they are just passing through, let them go." Hiruzen instructs, to which both shinobi nod.

"Understood, their motives will not elude us for long." Daishin almost promises as he pats his hand on Shikons back and bows, forcing his friend to do the same.

Both shinobi body flicker outside of the office through the open window and land on a roof near the building. "Have you been thinking about teaching for long, Daishin? This is the first I've heard of it." Shikon asks his former teammate, it wasn't a job that he thought Daishin would ever look into.

"It's been awhile since I started to think about it, but I never thought I would be so lucky to teach the heirs of three well known clans." Daishin discloses to his friend, leaving out a vital part of the story. He recalls Hitomi's concern from the previous evening and quickly shakes the thought away. ' _It's for the good of the Village.'_

"I suppose. Let's get going." Shikon begins to take the shinobi highway and is followed closely by Daishin. "It doesn't have anything to do with why you disappear on us every so often, does it?"

"No." Daishin answers decisively, keeping all his cards to his chest.

Shikon ponders the answer for a moment, and decides they are connected, but not willing to push the subject. He knows Daishin well, and he knows that if he wants something to be kept secret, it will stay secret until he comes clean of his own accord. He casts an inward sigh and continues moving to their destination.

* * *

Northern Border of Fire: 3:00 - Sunday | Two Days Later

"C'mon Daishin, rise and shine." Shikon voices from his vantage point in the trees pushing down the urge to yawn.

It's the first night they slept since leaving Konoha, and Shikon had second watch. Now it is time for his friend to wake, as he's noticed something out of place.

Daishin is immediately alert. He picks himself up nimbly and looks above through tree branches to Shikon. "What is it?"

"You were right, they are heading to the Valley of the End. What's even there?" Shikon asks after he body flickers down to his friends side.

"Our villages history and ancient secrets." Daishin answers looking intently at his surroundings.

Shikon seems surprised. "Really? Who would've thought."

"Anyone who'd bothered to read the books in the Jonin library..." Daishin actively sases while keeping his eyes on the lookout.

Shikon mocks a wound to the chest. "Ouch, my wounded pride." He stops with his hijinks and gets serious. "Anyways, we need to move, they'll be there within the next five minutes. What's the plan?"

"Can you read their chakra levels?" Daishin questions, looking at his friend for a split second.

It only takes a second for Shikon to get the reading of the Shinobi again. "Three Chunin and a Jonin. Most likely information retrieval instead of fighting types, they have small pools compared to their more adept brethren, but it moves in a way that seems, hmm… well trained." Shikon informs, looking in their direction.

Daishin keeps his eyes on lookout as he formulates a plan. "Then we strike and force them to tell us why they are trespassing." Daishin settles on a plan, informs Shikon, and readies to move.

Shikon nods, it's always been Daishin's job to form the plans in their team. He's not about to start questioning him now, even if the Hokage gave different parameters.

"Just try not to kill them, or they will just send more." Daishin advises before setting off for The Valley of The End.

Shikon follows his former teammate as they advance toward their goal. A few minutes pass as the trees whizz by and silence reigns supreme. They land on the edge of the lake and watch the Iwa team stop at Uchiha Madara's feet. The supposed leader of the four steps forward and begins to use a technique on the statue.

Daishin unsheathes his black blade, and Shikon readies his gauntlet. Daishin waits a half second before Shikon opens the first gate and a ton of chakra seeps into the air. The leader startles and stops his series of hand signs, all Iwa eyes turn to the two now glaringly obvious shinobi. Shikon pushes forward and launches at the shinobi, cratering the ground from his launch point. Daishin unsheathes his sword in one swift movement, holding his it in a reverse grip, swinging around a dart connected to his pommel. Daishin propels the dart forward and grapples the nearest enemy shinobi before launching himself into the air and dive bombing down to the startled chunin.

Shikon punches the Jonin readying a technique square in the jaw, and sends him flying over to the first Hokage's feet, skipping twice across the lake. He spins on his heel once landed and kicks the nearest enemy into Madara's foot, digging his heel right into the man's abdomen. Daishin cracks the chunins ribs, and breaks his limbs before retracting his dart and throwing it through the last Shinobi's liver. Effectively crippling the shinobi within a second. The shinobi in Madara's shoe peels off the indentation and falls flat on his face.

"The leader is over there." Shikon gestures to the other side of the lake with his thumb. He grins. "I'll keep an eye on these three."

With that said, he ties the three chunin together with ninja wire as Daishin darts over to the dazed Jonin. He pushes his blade to the man's throat, but does not pierce the skin.

"Care to explain why you are so far from home? And in the Land of Fire no less... what, you didn't get enough in the last war?" Daishin openly mocks the Iwa-nin, keeping his blade ready to slice the man's throat at a single movement.

The man grimaces in disgust and spits in Daishin's face. "You fucking leaf shinobi always have a big ego."

Daishin begins to swing the dart around again before letting it go on its course to impale the Shinobi's leg. "I don't have time for your life story." Daishin's face is void of any emotion. He speaks with more force. "Answer the question."

The Shinobi grunts in pain. "We're passing through."

"You were, were you? Then tell me why you stopped and started to prepare a jutsu right here." Daishin inquiries, his patience visibly growing thinner.

"You really suck at interrogating people." The Iwa Shinobi retorts, grunting in pain as the dart digs deeper into his leg. "Because I told the truth." He finishes.

"Ah, that's because I haven't actually started yet, I thought I'd give you a chance to tell me before things got serious, but I'll start if that's what you want." Daishin's aura takes a sharp turn and becomes extremely dark.

"Give it your best Konoha, I'm as solid as Iwa's walls." The Shinobi presses, glaring at his perpetrator.

Daishin drags the dart in the man's leg down his thigh to his knee. He yanks it out, none too kindly, and the sharp rigid edges catch the shinobi's skin, lacerating his muscles. Then Daishin begins the slow, methodical process of skinning the man. Cutting in squares along his chest, three inches by three inches, just deep enough to touch the lowest portion of the man's skin. He bled, but not excessively, as the cuts never went into his system. Over the years, Daishin has found this to be the best torture technique in the field without a Yamanaka present.

The Shinobi's grunts started turning into yelps of pain, and eventually screams for help. Daishin continued his work relentlessly, eventually finishing the torso and moving down to his legs. The screams eventually cease, turning into silent sobbing. The man had given up.

"Now, I'll ask again. Why are you in the Land of Fire?" Daishin smiles and asks like he never tortured the Iwa-nin in the first place.

The man's eyes had glazed over during the process. "To find out Konoha's secrets."

"Ah, that was a very bad answer." Daishin sighs and once again launches the dart at the Iwa-nin, this time impaling the Shinobi's head and ending his life.

Daishin uses a one handed seal, and a small fire comes to life on his finger. He pushes the fire onto the body of the dead shinobi, which alights the whole body in a blaze of flames and he turns to ash. He then body flickers over to the now awake three Chunin and Shikon.

"You took a while." Shikon notes.

"Iwa-nin live up to their name... well, for the most part." Dashin explains, swinging his dart around idly, a small intimidation tactic. The leftover blood on the tool flew off, some drops hitting one of the Chunin on their cheek.

Shikon nods, frowning in approval "Learned his place, I expect. Now, what are we doing with these three?"

"That he did." Daishin spits in the direction of the three remaining shinobi. "Which one of you scum is the weakest?"

None of them say anything, choosing instead to ignore Daishin's words.

Shikon speaks up. "I'd say the one you crippled. His bones are a little worse for wear, I'd wager."

"Good, then set him free." Daishin orders, keeping his eyes on the other two. "Kill the rest."

Shikon throws a kunai at the mans knot, effectively releasing all of the man's limbs. Another two kunai pierce the other Chunin's foreheads, passing through their hitai-ate like butter. Their bodies drop to the floor with a satisfying thud.

"That's another two Iwa-nin since the war. What am I at?" Shikon wonders aloud.

"Eighteen for you, fourteen for me." Daishin recounts each kill briefly while answering.

"Huh. Coulda sworn you were higher. Are you not counting that building you toppled?" Shikon counters.

"Ah yes, fourteen and a building, how could I forget." Daishin places a finger on his chin as he sasses his friend.

Shikon just shrugs. "Oh, he seems to be crawling away." He casually mentions the Iwa chunin. He wasn't even being subtle about it as he wormed his way, groaning in pain with his movements.

"Then our mission is complete, and Hokage-sama will need to know that Iwa knows of this deposit of knowledge." Daishin comments, looking at the Iwa-nin.

"Alright. Let's get on with it then. I need to choose my team still! Oh, the choices!" Shikon immediately moves on from the display.

After burning the last two bodies, Daishin and Shikon start their trip back to Konoha. They move substantially slower than they took getting here, pleased to have finished a mission. Tree jumping from limb to limb, Shikon continues deliberating on his team.

"Can I make a recommendation?" Daishin pipes up, keeping the pace.

Shikon's head snaps to his friend. "You can, but it isn't normally like you. Who are you suggesting?"

"Hyuga Hinata." Daishin answers simply.

"Any reason why? I've never known you to make a plan without any information." The slightly older Shinobi returns.

"She's got potential, yet she's weak and needs someone like you to help her grow-" Daishin starts explaining before he gets cut off.

"What do you mean, 'someone like me'? I'm quite a strong shinobi, sir." Shikon retorts with a childish pout.

"You are, but more than that you're an idiot, yet that plays in your favour. You're approachable and easy to like and trust, which she will need." Dainshin tactfully informs Shikon.

"Sure, you're right, but that can't be why you suggested her. We both know you've put some more thought into this. After all, there are plenty Jonin who fit both qualities you've pointed out." Shikon counters.

"Her Kekkei Genkai." Daishin looks to his friend and says it slowly as if it was painfully obvious

Shikon nearly facepalms. "You're fucking right. Seeing over five kilometers away is similar to my sensory ability."

Daishin shakes his head at his teammate."The fact it took you that long to figure out is why she's a perfect fit for you." Daishin articulates, before adding in hushed tones. " _You both need a lot of assistance._ "

"I hate you." Shikon simply replies. "We both know you wouldn't have survived this long without me."

"Oh, you mean Hitomi? Because I'm sure I could outlive you." Daishin offers up.

"I seem to remember a certain building you destroyed. I also seem to remember that a certain someone needed to be saved from it collapsing on top of them." Shikon retorts, reminding his teammate of that time.

"Are you sure you wish to play this game, Shikon?" Daishin asks with a sly smile.

"Shall we consider this a stalemate?" Shikon backpedals with sweat beginning to form on his brow.

"Yes… for now." Daishin concedes and turns back to focus on the journey home, sly smile growing ominously


	2. Chapter Two

TangentOne: Hey Two, have you tried sleep? It's this weird thing humans do when they need to rest. They spend one third of their life doing it.

TangentTwo: Why the hell would they want to do that? Less time for everything else. Like fucking.

TangentOne: Try it. * ** _Taps Two's Forehead_** *

 _ ***Twenty Years Later***_

TangentTwo: Oh. My. Tangent.

TangentOne: You slept a long time.

TangentTwo: I want to go back! Take me back!

* * *

Hokage's Office: 14:00 - Wednesday | Three Days Later

"So, Iwa knows about the Valley of the End's library." Hiruzen leans back into his office chair, mentally preparing for the loads of work that were to come. "You two did well. At the very least, they won't be going there without a larger force, and that would be tantamount to war."

"With all due respect, Hokage-sama, I don't believe we should leave it undefended moving forward." Shikon returns. "They got there uncontested, and had you not sent us, would have gotten whatever they came for."

Hiruzen nods assent. "I'll assign an ANBU team to be stationed there and rotated monthly. Now, have you given any thought to your team, Shikon?"

"Ah! Yes, I have. I would like Hyuga Hinata to begin with. I need to consider some of her classmates before I have a full roster, but Daishin made a solid case when he suggested her." Shikon informs, cogs turning in his head.

"Interesting." Hiruzen glances at his best friend's grandson for a moment. "Well, she is free, so consider your team quickly if you wish to keep her."

Shikon bows politely. "Thank you. Now, I think I'm due for some pot roast, Hokage-sama."

"Go then, I'd be remiss to hold you from your meal." Hiruzen relents, amused with the man's specific food choice.

Shikon ambles out of the office with a pep in his step. Once he leaves, the ancient Shinobi's gaze slides over to Daishin.

"Is there something you wish to tell me, Daishin?" Hiruzen asks as Daishin stayed behind.

"Not that I know of Hokage-sama." Daishin answers truthfully, awaiting the response.

Hiruzen considers the ANBU. "Your team choice, I expect you'll turn them into _loyal_ shinobi."

"I shall do my utmost for you and the village Hokage-sama." Daishin promises his Kage, back straightening with his words.

"As your grandfather does." Hiruzen agrees. "However, I will not allow them a tattoo, if you understand my meaning." The man's eyes narrow a fraction, a silent threat towards Danzo being thrown into the fray.

Daishin nods. "It had not crossed my mind Hokage-sama."

The Hokage's expression does not change. "I would rather well hope so, Daishin. For yours and Danzo's sake. You are dismissed."

"Yes Hokage-sama." Daishin bows and exits the office through the door, not in a swirl of leaves and mist.

* * *

Chiura Residence: 15:00 - Wednesday | Same Day

Shikon barges into Hitomi's apartment, making her jump from her spot on the couch. "What the hell! Bloody Shikon, knock you dunce!" Hitomi shouts, startled. She had been absorbed in a good part of the show on the television, a little too engrossed in the drama by her reaction.

Shikon, casual as ever, just marches in her apartment and shuts the door behind him with his foot. "Say, do you mind making some food? I'm starving! Haven't eaten since… ah, well since I was last here." He then scratches the back of his head sheepishly.

Hitomi grimaces. "You need to eat more often, Shikon. You'll grow thin."

With that revelation, she grabs the remote to pause the TV recording and strolls to the kitchen. It's only then that Shikon realizes she's only wearing a robe.

"Did I catch you right before you were going to sleep?" Shikon asks as he makes his way to the dining table.

"You did." She says after a large yawn. "It's been a pretty hectic day, I pulled an all nighter. I was going to go to bed early." Hitomi informs while she puts together a sandwich.

Shikon gives a knowing nod. "I've had those moments. Never really got to do it when I wanted to though, there had always been some sort of interruption whenever I tried." He hears a sigh and laughs.

The window opens mysteriously, and a certain leafy mist fills the windowsill. Daishin appears in the dining area with a grumbling stomach.

"I heard 'pot roast' and figured I'd invite myself." Daishin voices, looking to his teammate and distinctly rubs at his stomach

Hitomi sighs for the second time in the span of a minute. Her teammates were being a pain, just the way they usually are. "Fortunately for me, it takes a lot longer than a few minutes to prepare pot roast. You'll have to settle for a sandwich."

"I can wait, don't worry." Daishin smiles and assures her, thinking of how nice it tastes.

"Like hell. You're getting a sandwich or nothing." Hitomi retorts with a raised voice.

"I'll just lay here until it's ready, don't mind me." Daishin says as he sits on the tiled floor then leans back and gets himself comfortable.

Hitomi finishes Shikon's sandwich and sits down at the dining table. "I told you it's a sandwich or nothing, now you'll have to make your own food, and do it quick, there's something I want to tell you both."

"But you made his." Daishin points to Shikon from his prone position.

Shikon nods happily. "And I'm damn well happy she did."

"See? Shikon appreciates whatever food I make." Hitomi berates her childish teammate.

"Fine, I'll starve, I'm sure the servants will have food when I return home. Now what did you want to tell us?" Daishin refuses to move on the issue.

Shikon gasps dramatically. "But this sandwich is sagelike." He threatens, accentuating the promise with a munch. "I bet even the Sage would kill to eat this."

"What's the point if I make it? It won't be as nice." Daishin continues the unrelenting guilt trip.

Hitomi gives in to the pressure. "Fine! Get your ass off the floor and sit down. I'll make you a Kami damned sandwich."

"If only the Iwa-nin was so easy to use." Daishin winks at Shikon as he sits himself up from the floor.

Hitomi ignores him, choosing to, in Daishin's own words, poison the sandwich. She graces the buns with the best of meats, pastrami. Then a bunch of accessories, including bleu cheese and pickles. Done with the sandwich, she serves it to the patiently waiting Shimura who is having a casual conversation with Shikon. Gracefully taking her seat, she gives him a knowing smile.

Daishin picks up the sandwich and as he is about to take a bite, he stops. "You bitch, you put damned cheese on it!"

"That I did. It's my favorite, considering your comment earlier, I thought I should serve my best sandwich!" Hitomi says with a smile belying her actions.

Daishin places the sandwich back onto the plate and looks to Hitomi. "So I take that you want it? Because I sure don't."

"I will, seeing as you think I'm easy to use." Hitomi motions toward the plate.

But as she does Daishin pulls it away, quickly using a single hand seal and sets the sandwich alight. "Ah, damn it seems to be on fire, it can happen to anyone."

"You utter deplorable! I thought your grandpappy would have raised you better!" Hitomi curses before resigning in defeat. "You're paying for that."

"Well I guess I could seeing as how poor you are." Daishin winks at her, moving from the chair back to the floor.

"You never cease to impress me with how childish you can be for a Shimura." Hitomi leans back in the dining chair, frowning when the smell of burning sandwich hit her nose.

Shikon, now finished with his sandwich, speaks plainly. "This never fails to amuse me."

"Oh haha, mister 'I'm always nice to Hitomi for food', you could at least say thank you once in a while!" Hitomi retorts.

Shikon stands up suddenly and kneels on the ground. "I am sorry oh great cooking one, I shall never disrespect you again!" The second Shikon's forehead hits the ground, the fire alarm goes off. "The Kami have spoken!" He shouts over the sound of the alarm.

"Put a sock in it." Hitomi frowns, the alarm making her ears ring. She looks to Daishin who is in the process to disperse the smoke with a severely underpowered wind Ninjutsu. Once the ringing stops, she takes the plate with the sandwich remains and dumps it in the garbage. "Now, back to what I need to tell you, go sit on the couch." Hitomi suggests.

"I'm good." Daishin waves dismissively. "You have a surprisingly soft floor." The man admits, getting even more comfortable.

Shikon shrugs and sits back at the dining table. "It can't be that bad. At least nothing as bad as Daishin's manners."

"Well, it certainly isn't bad. I just don't think you two will like it." Hitomi twirls a bit of her hair, a nervous tic of hers that her two teammates have picked up on over the years.

"I'll set your house alight if you keep stalling." Daishin threatens with ease, a flame coming to life on his fingertip once again.

Hitomi audibly sighs. "I have a boyfriend."

Shikon suddenly sits upright in his seat, stunned, whilst Daishin springs to life and sits up with a great deal of speed.

"He's a really nice guy, he works in the hospital with me. We've been working together for just over three years, and well... it's led to this. I'd like you two to meet him eventually, as you're all the family I have… so just, don't make it awkward." Hitomi explains.

"I have work to do." Daishin voices rigidly, swiftly turning into a leafy mist that disappears.

Hitomi looks to Shikon. "Why did he leave like that? Did I say something wrong?"

"He's… I don't know. I'm happy for you, and I'll meet him of course. You make a date and I'll be there. I'm going to make sure Daishin doesn't topple another building." Shikon nods to Hitomi and darts out the window in a rather unimpressive body flicker.

* * *

Training Ground 24: 21:00 - Wednesday | Same Day

' _A tree explodes in a forest with no one around to hear, is the sound heard?'_ Daishin wonders in his mind just as someone once did. He notices Shikon to his right, suddenly appearing out of thin air.

"You know, if you hide your chakra signature it makes it difficult for me to find you." Shikon informs nonchalantly, sauntering up to his steaming friend.

"I swear you need to learn social cues." Daishin mutters to himself, ignoring his friends presence.

"You left pretty quick, and I think I have an idea why. I've had this idea for quite a while, in fact." Shikon continues, knowing that he is treading deep waters.

Daishin continues to ignore Shikon, gazing into the sky, his fists forming into tight balls.

The wind sways in the forest and the moonlight glares through the treeline. "You love her, don't you?"

"It doesn't matter now, but I'll be damned if I'm meeting him. I doubt I could control my blade." The wind blows Daishin's hair from his face, showing the immense frustration in his features.

Shikon sighs in time with the wind. "You'd upset her if you don't show up. Far more than I think you would care for."

Silence reigns supreme over the two for a while before Daishin responds, voice monotone in effort to control his whirling emotions. "I can assure you it'll hurt her less than his dead body."

"Fucks sake Daishin, you did this to yourself. Don't upset her because of your mistakes. If you don't show up, I'll be more mad than she will. I can promise you that." Shikon promises, brokering no argument in his rare serious nature. With those words, Shikon body flickers off, leaving the man to himself.

"That idiot will be the death of me, I swear it." Daishin groans as he stands up and follows suit.

* * *

Chiura Residence: 21:15 - Wednesday | Same Day

Daishin now sits on Hitomi's windowsill, watching her with tender eyes as she sleeps. Mulling over his many mistakes, and how he should have handled things. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a note, places it on the floor, and fades away into the leafy mist.

* * *

Hokage's Office: 15:00 - Friday | Two Days Later

Shikon makes his way into the Hokage's office with the same grace and fortitude that he offers Hitomi. "Hey, Hokage-sama! How are you faring?" The man asks his leader.

Hiruzen looks up from his mountain of paperwork and stares daggers into Shikon's soul. "You need to learn to knock, it makes the person inside aware of your presence before you crash in."

Shikon nods to show he heard, but that didn't mean he was going to listen. "I'll knock when I'm dead. Doors are stupid, in my opinion. They don't stop anything. Just take a look at me!"

The most powerful man in the village sets down his pen and gazes at his shinobi, withholding his sigh of annoyance. "What do you need?"

"I came to inform you of my team choice. I would like Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino, if available." Shikon lists off from his mind, lifting a finger to indicate each student.

"And why those three? Another suggestion from your friend?" The Hokage asks innocently enough.

Shikon shakes his head. "No, I chose them because it makes the most sense. I came to you with the idea of making a tracker team, and from the academy students present, those three would make the best."

Hiruzen nods his head. "Fine choices, however, Yūhi Kurenai has chosen those three as well. Of course, neither of you have sent in official paperwork, _adding on to my workload_ , so figure it out between you two."

Shikon considers the Hokage's words. "So if I put in the paperwork first… then I get the team?"

"If you are able, yes." Hiruzen accepts.

"What do I have to do?" A sparkle appears in Shikon's eye.

The Hokage brings out a stack of papers as high as his desk with sadistic glory and puts them on the edge of said desk. "These ones."

Shikon gulps, regretting his choice. "Ah, well… screw it." He strides to the Hokage's desk and puts the papers in a seal. "I'll be back in a few hours." With that he begins to walk off.

"Knock next time." Hiruzen orders, granting him only a wave from Shikon as he closes the Hokage's doors.

* * *

Chiura Residence: 18:30 - Friday | Same Day

Shikon slams Hitomi's front door open again, rattling the hinges. "Good afternoon Hitomi!"

Both her and her supposed boyfriend are sitting on the couch. Her livid face is a sight to behold, as Shikon is rarely the one to bring it. However, her boyfriend's confused and slightly terrified look makes up for it all.

"Knock you fucking dunce!" Hitomi roars at him, standing up and pointing at the door frame. "You need to get me new hinges. Again!"

Shikon shrugs. "It's only the thirty eighth time."

Instantly Hitomi falls back into the couch, as if she's dealt with this for years and has learned to cope with it. "Yeah, this _month_."

"Psh, semantics." Shikon supplies, shutting the door just as suddenly, making the other man jump slightly. Shikon moves over to the couch and twirls around a dining chair to face the couple.

"Shikon meet Eikichi, Eikichi meet Shikon." Hitomi greets the two, immediately regretting her choice to have them meet.

"I've heard a lot about you, Shikon-san." Eikichi says with a smile.

"All good, I bet." Shikon returns with a smile.

Eikichi's expression wavers slightly. "Er, you could say that."

Silence reigns in the small apartment for a moment. "She hasn't told you about fortune day, has she?" Shikon asks seriously.

"Fortune day?" Eikichi asks slowly, turning his head to Hitomi with a quizzical look.

Hitomi's eyes sparkle in delight at the chance to embarrass Shikon. "Well, you see there was this-"

"NO! No, no, no, absolutely not!" Shikon cuts her off, his face red from embarrassment. "You will not tell this man about that day, or anyone about that day. Ever!"

Hitomi pouts. "I'll tell whomever I damn well please. Luckily for you, I'm feeling nice today."

Eikichi scratches his cheek with a confused smile.

"So, Eikichi. You work at the hospital, and I see your hitai-ate. What do you do?" Shikon asks, turning slightly serious for a moment.

Startled by the sudden question, Eikichi answers a little late. "I specialize in heart and blood, I'm one of the few in Konoha who can transplant a heart."

Shikon nods. "Good, I'm glad you're not a deadbeat."

At that, Eikichi seems to flatten a little.

"Are you saying I'd only go for a deadbeat?" Hitomi asks her ex-teammate.

"It would explain a lot." Daishin fazes into existence on the windowsill behind the couch with a mask void of any animal.

Eikichi jumps in surprise whilst Hitomi gives him the eyes of death. "Can you two both stop scaring my boyfriend?"

"No." They say in unison.

Daishin jumps over the couch and next to Shikon, grabbing his own chair to sit in. The atmosphere went from pleasantly threatening to threateningly pleasant in a moment. Eikichi nearly ran out the door then, these two shinobi are far more than Hitomi had explained. _They'll be nice_ , she said. _You'll like meeting them,_ she said. ' _You need to give these two more credit, Hitomi-san.'_ Eikichi thinks to himself with a small smile.

"ANBU-san?" Eikichi asks the animal-less masked ANBU in the seat next to Shikon.

"Yes… I swear I was told your name." Daishin asks before failing to recaling his name.

Shikon glances at Daishin. "Really? You're choosing _now_ of all times to forget something? If I didn't know better I'd say you have an eidetic memory."

Daishin quickly punches Shikon in the leg and acts like nothing happened. "So what did you want to ask?"

"Who you were… hehe?" Eikichi nervously asks.

Hitomi stands and kicks off Daishin's mask, bringing her foot dangerously close to his nose. "It's just Daishin. Again, a Shimura with this attitude." She sighs again and flops back onto the couch.

"Ah… well, I'm Arakawa Eikichi. Nice to meet you, Shimura Daishin." He says formally, trying to bridge the relationship with etiquette.

"We'll see. What rank are you?" Daishin switches from his somewhat playful demour to that of a interrogator.

Eikichi swallows. "I'm a Chunin." He answers, sure that it is the wrong answer.

"So you're just about to become a Jonin or?" Daishin furthers his question, as he wasn't satisfied with the answer.

Sweat begins to form on Eikichi's brow. "I might be getting my Special Jonin soon, I put in the request." He returns, hoping that staves off the Jonin absentmindedly leaking killing intent.

Shikon pats Daishin's shoulder with a grimace. "You're leaking, bud."

Hitomi glares daggers into Daishin's soul as he does so.

Daishin leans over to whisper in Shikon's ear. "I can't help it, you know how I feel about weak willed men."

Shikon gives a knowing nod. "Try. It's for Hitomi."

"I'm already trying, it's hard." Daishin voices, glaring at Eikichi from the corner of his eyes.

"Shall we eat?" Hitomi asks, grating on her words. "After we have a talk, Daishin?"

Shikon nods vigorously. "You do that, talk to him. I'll set up the table."

"What did I do?" Daishin asks aloud, looking to Shikon for support.

"You know what you did." Hitomi stands and drags the man out of her apartment, nearly breaking the door off the hinges.

"Soooo, Eikichi. Care to help set up the table?" Shikon asks the withering Chunin.

"Is he always that… intense? And Murdery?" The medic-nin asks, concerned for his wellbeing.

"No. Only with- nevermind. Yes." Shikon says, trying to abate the man's worries before realizing that would be too difficult.

* * *

Outside: Same Day

"Care to explain yourself?" Hitomi interrogates her friend.

The breeze picks up as Daishin stands there for a moment, thinking. "Not particularly, I'm fine as it is."

"Then you can leave. I'm not dealing with this. Not today." Hitomi turns to re-enter her home.

"I can't, it'll only add to your problems." Daishin swiftly explains in an effort to keep the emotion from his voice before disappearing in his leafy mist.

Hitomi looks back, surprised. Daishin has never left like that before. Her mind switches back to the food inside, she'll dwell on this later.

* * *

Inside: Same Day

"So then Daishin said, 'I'll gut you like a fish'!" Shikon bursts into laughter, to where Eikichi chuckles politely, not understanding the punch line.

"Help yourself, you two. Daishin left." Hitomi informs them both.

Shikon looks at her seriously. "Did he say why?"

"I'd rather not think about it right now, let's just have a good dinner." She sits at the dining table, opposite of Shikon in her usual spot and grabs a plate of turkey and accessories.

Shikon inwardly sighs, and makes an effort to get to know the Chunin to his right.

* * *

Training Ground 24: 21:15 - Friday | Same Day

Shikon body flickers right behind Daishin, punching him in the back of the head and sending him through a few trees. "You are a coward, Daishin." He spits at his friend angrily.

Daishin lands on his feet, his chakra coils readying themselves. "A coward? Ha, perhaps you are right for a change." Daishins pulls out his sword and enters his combat stance, his chakra now flowing into his blade.

"The first time you run away and it has to be for something our teammate cares about! Gate of Opening!" With the words spoken, Shikon's muscles tense, allowing for one hundred percent muscle use, as opposed to the twenty percent regulated by this tenketsu. "I also know from experience that you're better than just the first gate, The Gate of Healing!" Now the earth shakes, beginning to crumble at his feet. "Or just Healing. The Gate of Life!" Shikon's skin turns dark red, and again his muscles tense, cratering the ground when he takes a step. "You better fight to kill, Daishin." Another step. " _Because I am._ "

Daishin stands himself upright, looking Shikon in the eyes. "You brought this on yourself." Daishin pushes more chakra into his blade than he would normally, creating a blade thick with wind nature chakra.

Shikon launches forward, the ground cracking severely with his first step, spraying earth debris backwards that topples trees. Daishin simply launches himself upward, sending several wind shears towards Shikon, who expertly dodges them before launching himself upward, ground caving in on itself with the force of his jump. When Shikon reaches Daishin, he launches a fist to his stomach, blocked entirely by Daishin's chakra laced sword. He reaches the dart around the punch and punctures Shikon's forearm with it, piercing easily into flesh with the wind nature enhancement.

Shikon grimaces, eyes flickering to the dart, but doesn't halt in his assault. Spinning mid air, he kicks Daishin in the side of his torso, sending him flying back down to the ground and through another tree,the dart falling out of his forearm as he does so. Daishin recovers quickly, his cracked seventh rib barely producing enough pain for him to notice.

"Earth and Lightning Combo Release: Shouldered arm!" Shikon roars, and with a single half rat seal, his right arm covers itself in earth, lightning coursing through it. The lightning begins to flake the earth off, but his gauntlet supplements the technique with enough to survive.

In the span of half a second, Shikon blazes from his spot in the sky to where Daishin stands plowing the attack home. The earth below cracks and craters, dwarfing the movement craters from before, but Daishin was quick on the draw and dodged just in time, now floating barely above Shikon's punching form.

He sends multiple wind torrents into his friends back, carving it up before Shikon responds. He pushes off the ground after he realized that his attack failed and twirling kicks Daishin into the air. Shikon follows after a moment of touching the ground and lands several quick jabs on Daishin's torso before throwing him back to the ground. The earth trembles as Daishin hits the ground, and seconds later, Shikon is on top of him.

From the ground, Daishin kicks his legs up and with his right hand alone jumps up to his feet acrobatically, meeting Shikon's next punch with his own defensive blade. Shikon tries for another, but Daishin pushes him back just far enough for the flat side of his sword to connect with Shikon's head, sending him flying and bouncing off the ground for over a hundred meters, stopped abruptly by a misplaced stone. He coughs up a little blood as he does so.

"It's been a long time since we fought like this." Shikon announces as he puts a hand on his knee and hauls himself to his feet.

"I've barely started." As Daishin let's silence fall over, his wind blade grows larger and begins to encompases his entire blade in a blue chakra.

"You're going further, eh? I can do that too. Gate of Pain!" With this declaration, the rock that just stopped him disintegrated, and a calm washes over Shikon.

The two launch forward on a silent signal, a monsterous gust of wind kicking up from the force, and gauntlet meets blade's edge. The two unstoppable forces collide and the ground loses twenty feet in the form of a depression. The amount of chakra being thrown at one another draws a crowd, admittingly only three Chunin, but it was still noticed by passersby. Every two seconds, the crater deepens another twenty feet, widening further from the center, felling trees by the edge as it expands.

The earth begins to rumble and shake, and bits and pieces of the ground start flying into the air. Pressure from the clashing powers causes the Chunin watchers to move back. A white glowing aura surrounds them both, each of their own respective power. Metal on metal grating sounds fills the air, piercing the ears of all present to hear.

"You couldn't just push through it. could you?!" Shikon roars at his best friend.

"Would you have?" Daishin flips the question on Shikon, yelling in his own unique way.

"For you—for Hitomi, I would do anything!" Shikon retorts, pushing harder on the opposing force.

Both Daishin and Shikon stop their attack abruptly, though not because they chose too. Both of their heads were punched simultaneously by a deeply livid Hitomi. They were sent toppling over, laying in the crater, dazed and confused as to why their heads felt so much pain and where their opponent was.

"What the bloody hell are you two doing?!" Hitomi rages, stomping up the deep crater to stare at both in the eye. "Even non-sensors could feel that through the whole village!"

Shikon released all four gates he had opened, his muscles feeling sore instantly afterwards, most likely ripped to shreds. Daishin returns the chakra from his sword back into his tenketsu and sits up.

"You could of just asked nicely you know." Daishin sasses while rubbing his head.

Shikon nods and slowly sits up as well, causing himself deep pain. "I agree with him."

"I couldn't give less of a shit about asking! You nearly brought this massive crater into the residential area!" She twirls on spot with her arms outstretched, motioning to the near a half-mile wide depression in the ground.

"That wasn't us, that was those three." Daishin points to the three Chunin watching on.

Shikon nods vigorously in agreeance. "Those three are the culprits."

All three Chunin chuckle at the childlike Jonin trying to frame them. "You really expect me to believe that? Considering I _punched_ you to stop it?" Hitomi asks, her rage building ever so slowly to it's breaking point.

"We punched them to stop it, and we were trying to control their out of control jutsu. So we're basically village heros!" Daishin keeps acting, much to Hitomi's annoyance.

"Village heroes my fucking paycheck!" Hitomi declares, to both men's dismay. "I'm taking you to the Hokage."

"Oh come on, at least take them for questioning!" Daishin tries, but to no avail.

Shikon gives in. "Okay, but only if you heal my torn muscles first."

Hitomi gives him a quizzical look. "Why are your muscles torn?"

"Fourth gate." Shikon says begrudgingly, not willing to admit the fight went that far.

"Fourth gate?" Hitomi nearly loses her mind. " _Fourth fucking gate?_ You two fought that hard? What the hell brought this on?" She rages while stomping over to Shikon to fix him up.

"Nothing much." Shikon answers, trying to protect Daishin even if he hated lying to Hitomi.

"He called me a twat." Daishin jokes, knowing she's going to keep pushing for the real answer, even if it's not today.

"You called me a cunt first." Shikon retorts, grimacing in discomfort as Hitomi's medical chakra invades his system.

"I don't care who called who what. You two are going to be the death of me, I swear it. No food from me for a month." Hitomi declares, both shinobi's jaws drop.

"No, no! Oh no, please Kami, NO!" Shikon tries to reason, albeit without reason.

"What about our soon to be Genin teams?" Daishin asks with a sly smile.

"They can eat, but if I see them even _try_ to feed you, that's another month." Hitomi retorts, ignoring Shikon's pleas.

"You can't be serious, Hitomi!" Shikon presses. "That's two weeks more than I've ever had to deal with!"

"Good. It'll teach you to behave." Hitomi puts the finishing touches on Shikon's muscles. "Feel better?"

Shikon bounces up onto his feet. "Much."

She punches him for good measure. "Good, now we're going to see Hokage-sama." Hitomi announces.

Both grown men groan in annoyance and Shikon rubs his arm—Hitomi could hit like a brick.


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: It's been a while since we've updated any story, let alone this one. However, that doesn't mean we weren't writing. We have Sixteen chapters written for this story at the moment, and we'll be releasing them as time goes on until FF is caught up. We're still writing other stories as well, it's just been a hectic few months for us with getting new jobs and university... anyway, enjoy these three chapters. - One

* * *

Hokage's Office 24: 21:25 - Friday | Same Day

Hiruzen gazes at the three shinobi standing before him, wondering what he is to do with two of them. None of them are shifting under his sight, they're too good for that. On the inside, however, both Daishin and Shikon silently plead for a simple punishment.

"So you fought. Not a spar, but a fight, in our training grounds. It elevated to such an extent where the fight almost affected the civilian housing nearest the grounds, so Hitomi had to stop you forcefully. Do you have anything to say for yourselves?" Hiruzen asks the two culprits.

"No Hokage-sama." Daishin answers with deep respect.

Shikon bows, and in a rare showing of maturity, apologizes. "Only that I regret it went so far."

Hiruzen lowers his head to think, the Hokage hat covers his eyes and the slight grin on his features leads truth to his desires. "You will restore the training ground to its original state. Your punishment will last one week, and you will clean the streets after you finish the training ground. Of course, you must still take on missions, so do not treat this as a break." He says the last sentence more pointedly to Shikon, who stiffens in his bow.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Shikon answers before standing straight. "I must also give you something."

The Hokage looks at Shikon with a quizzical eye before allowing him to come closer. Shikon hands him a scroll and returns to his spot before. With a curious mind, Hiruzen lays the scroll and unrolls it, noting it as a storage scroll. He pumps a minute amount of chakra into the seal, and a stack of papers as high as his desk pops out with a cloud of chakra smoke.

"Is this..?" Hiruzen begins, perturbed from the amount of paperwork that he would have to go through.

"Yes, it is my team request forms." Shikon answers. "I almost didn't have time to fill them out tonight, what with Hitomi's boyfriend coming over… and the fight."

Hiruzen's left eye begins to twitch. "You did this all in one night?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama. I thought it prudent." Shikon answers robotically.

The aging shinobi feels a shiver run down his spine, as this amount of paperwork would take him a few days to finish, let alone a single night. "I'm impressed to say the least. However, you're still on cleaning duty."

Shikon nods. "Of course, Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen thought that it was obvious that the meeting was over, but apparently the shinobi before him couldn't pick up on that. He looks at the three with an impatient glare. "Then what are you all still doing here?"

At those words, all three dart out of the office as quickly as they could.

* * *

Training Ground 24: 2:15 - Saturday | Next Day

Shikon raises his right arm and makes his hand form into one half of the rat seal, forcing the earth in the massive crater to rise back into place. Daishin is pushing a wheelbarrow around, covering the smaller pot holes and craters and flattening the terrain. Both of them are taking their time as neither wants to be seen cleaning the streets. As it stands, they could just say they're doing the Hokage a service by fixing the training ground, but if anyone sees a shinobi cleaning the streets, they know that person has screwed up.

"I'm sorry Daishin." Shikon says simply, running through another rat seal and bringing up another small portion of the earth.

"Yeah, me too, though were the eight gates really necessary?" Daishin returns, shoveling dirt from the wheelbarrow.

Shikon shrugs. "Honestly, I just wanted to make a point. Looking back on it, I'm sure you understand where I'm coming from." Shikon begins walking to another portion of the large depression.

"I do, but my point still stands." Daishin voices as he kept up with his friends pace of fixing the training field.

"Do you think the academy students know about this?" Shikon asks innocently enough.

Daishin looks to Shikon with a 'what do you think, genius' face. "No..."

"I sure hope not. Man, that would be embarrassing!" Shikon returns, missing Daishin's scathing sarcastic facial expression entirely. "Especially since we're gonna be taking some of those kids on."

After a while, one of the Chunin from earlier body flickers into the training field. "How are you two holding up? The Hokage go easy on you?"

Shikon nods his head and shrugs his shoulders. "Eh, could've been worse. I just hope this doesn't get around the village."

"Don't you worry about that. We've told everyone." The Chunin supplies with a thumbs up and grin that belies his evil intentions.

Shikon stares at the Chunin with a facial expression of horror and betrayal. "You _didn't_." He gasps, scandalized.

"Sure did! Have fun with the whole Genin thing!" With those helpful words, the man disappears into the wind.

Shikon scrambles out of the crater, frantically searching for something and yet nothing. "What the hell did we do? Oh god, we're never going to live this down! My social status is ruined. Ruined!"

"At least you don't have your family to deal with after you get home." Daishin sighs knowing that Danzo will not be pleased.

"I didn't even think of that." Shikon returns. "You're going to be in so much shit! Ha!" He begins to laugh hysterically in an attempt to forget his own problems.

Daishin again looks to his friend, amusement evident in his expression as Shikon starts coughing violently. "Don't have to tell me, I'm predicting that I'll be on double duty until the damned academy graduation." As he pats the dirt down, he uses too much force and does more bad than good.

Wiping tears from his eyes, Shikon gathers his breath. "I shall see you in hell, my friend. I can already see you being worked to the bone."

With a collective sigh, the two return to their cleaning duties with varying degrees of intensity and emotion, both dreading their near futures. A long silence draws out before Shikon speaks up again with a slight chuckle.

"I'll give it to you though." He says with no further explanation, knowing that Daishin knew the context of his statement.

"Huh, I already thought it was obvious I was winning." Daishin replies without stopping his work.

"You will win every time in the village. Unless we're under siege I've been told never to go to the fifth gate." Shikon returns. "And that makes the count four hundred and thirty seven to me, and four hundred sixty nine to you."

"We'll find out one day, and I promise there's more to me than you've seen." Daishin promises with a hidden sly smile.

"Well… I've seen it all during one of our hotspring excursions. So I guess that means you're a grower and not a shower, then?" Shikon barks a laugh when he receives the most scathing of looks from Daishin.

Daishin shakes his head and sighs. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

"Yeah, yeah." Shikon waves a hand dismissively. "I believe in your ability." Shikon answers with a grin.

Daishin deadpans. "Which ability?"

Shikon wiggles his eyebrows. "I'll let you figure that one out yourself."

* * *

Leaf Academy: 15:15 - Friday - Graduation Day | Three Weeks Later

Shikon sits in the Jonin lounge surrounded by a few other Jonin, not limited to, but including; Hatake Kakashi, Sarutobi Asuma, Yuhi Kurenai and a few others. Shikon, however, notices a distinct lack of a certain Shimura. Slowly, steadily, Jonin begin to trickle out of the room as each team is called and Shikon begins to worry that his friend will not be present in time for his team call. Eventually Team Seven was called, and Kakashi was given notice, to which he acknowledged and continued reading his book on the lounge couch.

Team 8 was called soon after, and Shikon jumped up, glad to finally meet his team. As he stepped forward toward the door, it flung open fast enough to dent the wall as it swung around it's abused hinges. A rather livid looking Daishin steps into the lounge and all eyes rest on his form as he's unintentionally leaking killing intent.

"You alright, Daishin?' Shikon asks nonchalantly, noting the blood and dirt all over his uniform.

"Those Kusa fucks don't know when to stop flinging bodies at me. I swear I took on half their fucking village before they stopped." Daishin growls out, his eyes shifting to each of the Jonin still present.

The other Jonin regard him with a critical eye, but turn away as they understand his feelings. "Well, just stop that killing intent before you meet the kiddos." Shikon supplies before walking past him with a pat on the shoulder.

Daishin glares at his friend, but agrees and takes a seat. Shikon ambles down the hall to the classroom and pops his head in with a grin.

"Team 8, with me." After he speaks, he turns on his heel and begins walking down the hallway again, not giving the fresh Genin any time to react.

Eventually the Genin catch up to him, and a loud mouthed Inuzuka begins to bark. "Oh man, I'm so excited to be a shinobi now! Say, Sensei, what are we going to learn first?"

Shikon, continuing his walk, scratches his stubbled chin. "I need to learn some things about you before I can teach you anything."

"Like what? I'll tell you anything!" The fanged kid continues, eager to get things moving along.

Shikon stops abruptly and turns around. "Well, it's less something you can tell me and more something you need to show me. My test."

"Your test?" Kiba scratches his head. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that none of you are actually shinobi yet, and I won't teach you if you fail it." Shikon drops, a grin plastered on his features.

All three Genin gulp simultaneously. "You can't be serious!" Kiba exclaims.

"Something tells me he is, Kiba-san." The quiet Aburame returns.

Shikon smiles happily at his uncomfortable Genin.

* * *

Leaf Academy: 15:25 - Friday - Graduation Day | Same Day

About ten minutes pass as Daishin lounges in the waiting room while reading a legendary book in Konoha, 'Icha Icha Paradise' by the just as legendary Toad Sannin. While deeply engrossed in the book he is still aware enough to hear the call for Team 10. Most of the other Jonin had already been called and only one notable Jonin remains, Hatake Kakashi. Daishin closes the book and places it back in his pouch, stands and moves to the door.

With great ease, he strides to the room given to his team. Sliding the door open, he sees three very confused Genin, two of which jump back. After a moment the three regain their composure and sit on the first row of the desks. Only the male with a striking resemblance to the Jonin commander takes any interest in their new sensei.

"Are you kidding me? Why are we stuck with the poor sensei who can't even afford to wash their clothes?" The blonde haired girl asks aloud looking to her two teammates for an answer.

"Ino-chan do you really think it's wise to bad mouth him already?" The larger of the two males questions her all while eating a bag of chips.

Daishin merely stands at the door and waits for the two to silence themselves before walking to the podium in the centre of the room. Still the girl grumbles under her breath in what she believes to be quiet enough to not be heard. Daishin takes a moment to study each of his Genin, taking about seven minutes before finally breaking the silence he created.

"Interesting, I would have expected better manners from a Yamanaka." Daishin abruptly states while glaring directly at the blond haired girl.

She says nothing in return, and merely hangs her mouth open in surprise at her Sensei's harsh words. Meanwhile, the one Genin who has taken a lazy interest pipes up. "So you are to be our Sensei, Shimura-san?"

The corner of Daishins mouth curls up into a sly smile. "That I would Nara Shikamaru. Would that be an issue?"

"No it won't be." The Nara lethargically responds, keeping his hands arched.

"Good, now I believe it's time we went to a training field to conduct a test, not that it's strictly necessary for your three." Daishin explains, moving to the door that leads to the balcony. "Follow me, I want this over as soon as possible as I have not slept for a week."

Both the Yamanaka and the larger male recol in surprise, yet the Nara seems to fully understand and follows suit. Once all four of them are out on the balcony Daishin jumps onto the railing and turns to look at the Genin.

"We're going to Training Field 24 and we're going there via the ninja highway." Daishin orders and with that leaps to the next building and slowly makes his way to the training field.

The three look to each other and the Yamanaka begins a conversation. "I really don't like him, he's too bossy."

"Think about what you say before you speak." The Nara chastises his friend with a shit eating grin as he leaps to the building in pursuit of his sensei.

"What did you just say to me Shikamaru‽" The Yamanaka shrieks at the black haired Nara as he fades into the distance.

The larger male looks at her before quickly making the leap to follow Daishin. The last Genin sighs heavily before finally following suit with the rest of her team.

* * *

Training Ground 8: 15:45 - Friday - Graduation Day | Same Day

All three Genin stand in a small semi-circle around Shikon. "So, like I said, I don't care for introductions, and I won't care until you pass my test."

"Yes, Sensei, but you haven't explained the test." Shino points out, stoic as ever.

"It's very simple." Shikon waves behind him to the forest. "You will track me, and you will catch me. As you are trying to catch me, you will grab this." Shikon holds up a tag for them to see. "Are you all ready? You have until nightfall to accomplish this task."

All three look at each other and then back to Shikon, steeling their nerves and nodding. "Bring it on, Sensei!" Kiba roars.

"Good, I like that." In three swift motions, Shikon grabs all thirty seven Kikaichu beetles on his form, simultaneously creating seven Earth clones and dropping the beatles on the ground. "Now come find me!"

All eight Shikons disappear into the forest, each going their own path, leaving the three Genin to their own devices.

"He found all of my beatles." Shino supplies. "I will likely be unable to catch him, I believe one of you will have a more apt time finding him."

"Hell yeah! Me and Akamaru have this!" Kiba roars, with a yip from his head resting puppy.

Hinata gives a stern look of acknowledgement, and Shino nods his head, as all three Genin begin to chase after their potential Sensei. They keep their eyes open and ears listening. Minutes pass by as they continue to search for the disappeared Shikon. Akamaru and Kiba get increasingly more annoyed as time goes on as neither of them can get an accurate scent trail.

"He gave the clones scent." Kiba growls out.

Shino considers this. "I've never heard of something like that."

"Yeah, well it's happening now." Kiba snaps back.

Hinata silently listens as the two bicker for a bit, tree hopping along the way. "I-I think I can track him." She stutters out eventually.

Both Genin nod, not looking to her as they leap to another branch. They understand, even if Kiba is annoyed his nose couldn't follow him. Hinata activates her Byakugan and stands still on the next branch, causing both of her new teammates to stop. Her veins and arteries around her eyes bulge angrily as she searches the forest, finding all eight of Shikon.

"I found the clones." She says quietly. "But I can't really tell which one is real."

"Does the Byakugan not show you which network is real?" Shino asks the Hyuga.

"I- well… It does. B-but he made the clones so perfectly that they e-each seem to have a n-network." She supplies, making the Inuzuka cuss like a sailor, and Shino to think about their next move.

"Then our only chance is to try them all." Shino brings up.

* * *

Training Ground 24: 15:50 - Friday - Graduation Day | Same Day

Daishin stands waiting in the center of the training ground, his book from earlier in his hand as he reads it intently. Another five minutes pass before the Genin show up, the Yamanaka still fuming from her teammates remark and her sensei ditching them.

Daishin snaps the book shut and looks at his team. "Well done, you made it here quicker then I thought you would."

"You ditched us on purpose!" The Yamanaka bellows at an unfazed Daishin.

He simply smiles. "I did. Now let's handle introductions as it's all but a conclusion that you are passing."

The blond haired girl's mouth for the second time is agape at her sensei's comments, while the larger Genin steps forward and introduces himself. "I'm Akimichi Chōji, and I really like food. I hope this test you mention involves some."

Next, the Nara speaks up. "I'm Nara Shikamaru as you said earlier, and I hope this is over soon, it's a drag."

Daishin's eye raises as he looks at Shikamaru but his thoughts are quickly pulled to the blond haired girl as she raised her voice. "I think you should apologise for being rude first!" She quickly slams both her hands on her waist and looks at him like Hitomi often does.

Daishin stifles a laugh at the thought before composing himself. "Make me, Yamanaka. It's the only way you will get one." His tone swiftly turns darker and his aura changes.

Ino begins to roll up imaginary sleeves on her arms and steps forward. "Bring it on! Choji, Shikamaru get him!"

The two male Genin look to each other, shrug then enter their respective combat stances. "Formation one!" Ino voices to her two teammates as the two Genin jump in front of her. "Mind Body Switch Technique!"

Ino's mind sends a wave a chakra at Daishin, entering his conscious and forcing him out of his own mind. As a result her body slumps over as she takes full control.

" _You find anything of interest Yamanaka?" Daishin's mind asks the invading Ino._

" _Be quiet! Your making this harder than it needs to be!" Ino's conscious growls at her Sensei._

 _A laugh resonates through Daishin's mind. "I'm doing nothing, you are merely too weak to make any progress, and too high strung to sense when you are outmatched."_

" _Shut up! I am the heiress of the Yamanaka Clan and I'll have what I'm looking for!" Ino's mind demands of Daishin's, showing her annoyance at her lack of progression._

A few minutes pass while Shikamaru and Choji stand in a protective formation around Ino's unconscious body, keeping their eyes on Daishin for any move.

" _Do you really believe you can break me?" Daishin's mind asks with curiosity._

" _Yes and I will! My Father himself taught me and he taught me well." Ino's conscious answers with pride._

" _No you won't, you lack the strength of mind to best me. For once take a step back and truly look at the situation your in, you're not just outmatched, you believe your team is safe because you are in my mind." Daishin's inner self begins to explain to Ino's. "But they're not."_

Daishin starts to move, reaching for his blade that lays across his back. He inches towards the two Genin, his blade in his right hand and the dart swirling around in his left from the ninja wire.

"Why the hell is he moving? Ino should have complete control over him!" Shikamaru states, looking to Choji for answers.

Leaves begin to blow and a mist forms around Daishin as he slowly fades from their view, to reappear in between them with the flat of his blade to Shikamaru's throat. He swings the dart around the three of them catching in his left hand and pulling it tight, letting it dig into Choji's and Shikamaru's necks.

" _How did you do that!" Ino's mind exclaims with amazement._

" _Your arrogance took ahold of you and look what it lead to, your team a moment away from death. Would you risk their lives in the field or will you concede and let me guide you on your path as a shinobi?" Daishin's conscious barters with the young Yamanaka's._

" _I don't want to be the reason they die, I'll let you teach me." Ino's mind capitulates and begins the process of leaving his body._

A shiver runs down Daishin's spine signaling that Ino has finally let go of his mind and body. Her body sparks to life, her eyes opening to see her sensei still stood over her with both of her teammates held by his blade and wire.

"Welcome back Ino, you pass." Daishin lets go of his dart, using his left hand to swing it back around to let go of Shikamaru and Choji, who both fall to the floor. "Shikamaru, stand."

Both Shikamaru and Choji stand, leaving Ino still in thought on the floor. "Yes, Sensei?" The young Nara responds.

"Go behind that tree over there and wait until I call for you." Daishin points to a tree off in the distance, which Shikamaru does with a sigh. "Choji, I need you to go stand over by that tree and guard it." He then points to a second tree.

Daishin proceeds to grab Ino off of the floor and body flicker in his flashy way to the tree behind Choji. He rests the Yamanaka against it and proceeds to use the wire and dart from his blade to tie her to it, once done impaling the ground with the sword.

"Shikamaru, come out and rescue Ino from this tree. Choji will attempt to stop you." Daishin lays out simply, before turning into a leafy mist and disappearing from the plane.

Shikamaru stays behind the tree for another five minutes, before reappearing on the branch of the tree, with a kunai in hand. "Choji, I took some food from our Sensei's pouch when he was holding us hostage, I left your half at the bottom of the tree when he tied Ino up."

Ino looks from Shikamaru to Choji and sighs. " _Well I'm screwed._ "

"What kind of food Shikamaru? Any of that fancy stuff, he is a Jonin after all?" Choji asks hesitantly, looking back at Ino then to Shikamaru.

The Nara smiles, and nods. "Yeah, it's homemade pot roast and it tastes better than the one at your family's restaurant."

Choji's mouth begins to water, and he starts to inch from his spot. "Really? You best not be lying!"

' _I must admit I didn't think he'd fall for such a simple taunt.' Daishin thinks to himself from a nearby tree._

The Akimichi starts to walk faster and within a few seconds walks behind the tree, only to be caught in a basic pitfall trap where the food should have been. "Dammit Shikamaru, you lying ass!"

Shikamaru laughs as he leaps off of the tree branch and down to Ino's side, trying to cut the wire around her with a kunai. "Damn, why did Sensei have to use his damned sword wire? It's impossible to cut."

Choji scales the wall of the ten foot pit, taking a great deal longer then it should to free himself from it. He clambers over the edge, bringing himself to his feet and striding around the tree, only stopping once his eyes land on Shikamaru. The Nara sees him and already holding the rat hand seal, calls out a jutsu, while at the same time Choji begins enlarging his right arm for an attack.

"Shadow Imitation Technique!" Shikamaru shouts as he smiles, confident that his technique will land.

His shadow lurches across the ground straight at his teammate. To Choji's dismay he doesn't spot the attack quick enough and becomes ensnared to Shikamaru's will. To that end, Shikamaru begins to move himself and Choji, toward the tree, his arm still large from the use of the Akimichi hiden. Once he is in reach of the tree, Shikamaru simulates hitting the tree and watches as Choji does just that, toppling the tree and by proxy freeing his teammate. A leafy mist appears on top of the fallen tree, which Daishin appears out of with a sly smile.

"Well done Shikamaru, not only did you use your mind to trick Choji into your trap, you also laid a second without even letting anyone on to it, yet you rely too much on your clans Hiden, something we will work on. Choji you displayed a great deal of strength, but you need to think more often and forget food entirely when in a battle or it could be the end of you." Daishin comments while looking at his Genin with a sense of pride. "Now seeing as you all pass and know what to work on, let's eat."

* * *

Training Ground 8: 16:30 - Friday - Graduation Day | Same Day

"That's the fourth one!" Kiba yells to no one in particular, his human form Akamaru growling in agreement.

Shino nods, directing the team back to the treeline and falling in step behind the leading Hinata. "But we now know it is easy to defeat them. Our pattern is working." The stoic Aburame informs.

"I-I found a difference between the clones and the real S-Sensei." Hinata stutters, drawing both boys attention. "The c-clones have a rudimentary system, where Sensei seems like a s-shining beacon compared to t-them."

"Hell yeah Hinata-chan! Good job!" Kiba declares and Akamaru yipps happily in conjunction, making the individual blush.

"Then you can take us to the real one?" Shino asks, following the young Hyuga closely.

Hinata changes course abruptly. "Y-Yes."

The next few minutes of tracking are spent in silence, save for the nature around them. It slowly dawns on all three that they're going to fight a Jonin soon, and they start getting antsy. Kiba and Akamaru begin to hype themselves up, smiles dawning on their faces. Hinata hopes to pass and to impress her Sensei, while Shino's hive starts fluttering about in his system, getting ready for the plan he has laid out.

"We will execute the same plan as we used on the clones." Shino informs. "It worked on them after all, therefore it shall work on him."

All three Genin give their own acknowledgement one way or another just before they burst into the area they started at with Shikon sitting idly on a throne of earth twirling the tag around on a finger. "'Bout time you all showed up." He yawns and stretches, feeling some joints pop back into place as he did so.

All three Genin fall into a combat stance. "Sensei, don't you think a throne is too narcissistic?" Shino wonders in his own stoic sounding way.

Shikon shrugs and stands, letting the throne crumble to dirt as he does so. "It's comfortable. Now, come at me with the intent to kill!"

Shikon launches forward at the three Genin, far slower than he would for any other opponent. Both Kiba and Shino dart to either side, letting Hinata take the front line. The second Shikon enters her sphere of influence, she begins her ruthless attack. She launches attacks at four different tenketsu, each miraculously missing from Shikon's slight movements. The surprise Hinata felt was short lived as a finger flick from Shikon makes her skid back a few feet and nearly fall down.

"Fang over Fang!" Shikon idly hears the Inuzuka call.

Two drills start their arc toward Shikon, each on their own side of him. Shikon grabs a Kunai in his left hand and raises his right gauntlet just in time to block the technique, leaving him open for a swarm of Kikaichu beatles to land on him and begin sucking his chakra. By this time Hinata had recovered and returned to the fight, and pounds the original four tenketsu she was after, this time hitting all four.

Shikon grunts in pain, for the first time in a long time, bar the fight with Daishin. He jumps back toward Shino, letting the two chakra corkscrews dig into the ground and a few beatles fly off. He starts flinging beatles off at an astounding rate, sheathing his kunai as if he had never drawn it. The Inuzuka duo recovers from their untimely smack into the ground after Hinata darts forward, hell bent on taking out her Sensei.

Shino runs toward the Jonin from his position behind him, intent on sandwiching the man. Shikon smiles and lets them edge toward him. The Inuzuka duo launches another fang over fang, effectively putting Shikon in the middle of a four pronged attack, all set to hit him at the same time. The moment before impact, Shikon jumps into the air slightly, and a four pronged attack now becomes a four pronged train-wreck. Shikon lands in between their sprawled limbs and jumps back to his original position.

Shikon grins. "I like your enthusiasm. C'mon don't stop. Show me your potential!" He eggs the group on.

"You asked for it!" Kiba declares. "Fang over Fang!"

Kiba and human form Akamaru start rotating quickly after launching themselves into the air, but this time their spirals seem more cone-like, signaling a larger amount of chakra being used.

"Oh come on! Is that your only technique?" Shikon continues to taunt.

Out of the corner of his eye he notices a single Kikaichu beatle make its way to his leg, and lets it happen. Hinata again runs toward him, but this time her facial expression is set in determination as opposed to hope. Shino stands in the back line, trickling Kikaichu beatles into the grass while amassing a swarm above his head. A look of pure elation covers Shikon's features as the Genin relentlessly assault him.

Shikon swats Hinata's attacks away deftly, but with how much he's holding back to test them, it takes everything he has to do so. The two Inuzuka's plow into his sides, stopped only by Shikon's willpower and it cuts into his reinforced vest. They drop to the ground after their attack fades, Hinata never once relenting in her assault. The two then start helping Hinata, able to work _together_ but not seamlessly. Shikon notes that they need a lot of teamwork training, though they seem to understand each other's weaknesses and strengths.

The Jonin adds just a little more effort into the fight so he can block all three taijutsu opponents, but only because he wants to see what the Aburame has for him, considering the beatles on his body have not been leeching his blood or chakra. Then it dawns on him, the beatles were going after the tag, and just as he sees it float away his smile grows broader.

With a quick jump back and onto an earthy tower from a single half rat seal, Shikon claps loudly, grin large enough that his cheeks hurt. "Congratulations Team 8! You all pass!"

Kiba and Akamaru stop dead in their spot from confusion and Hinata falls to her knees from physical exhaustion. Shino takes the tag from his group of beatles, and if happiness could be seen from a stoic person, then Shino was showing it.

"Huh?" Kiba asks intelligently as Akamaru returns to his puppy self.

Shino shakes the tag. "I have the tag, Kiba-kun."

"Oh!" Kiba exclaims, taking a look at the tag. "Heh, we kicked your ass!" He continues, looking back at Shikon.

The Jonin shrugs and lets the earthen tower crumble to dust. "You certainly proved a point with that last attack, Kiba. Let's go for food, I'm a little starved." And as if to prove his point, a loud rumble came from his stomach.


	4. Chapter Four

Chiura Residence: 17:00 - Friday - Graduation Day | Same Day

Team 8 openly stares at their drooling Sensei who stands in front of an apartment door. Shikon, idly aware of the gazes, wipes the drool from his mouth and coughs. Then he proceeds to knock on the door like a civilized person in the common age. Inside, all four people here shuffling of feet.

"Coming!" Hitomi says.

Shikon stands tall and regal, hoping beyond hope that Hitomi does not tell his Genin about his rather eccentric entry style. The door opens with a smiling Hitomi, whose facial expression sinks when she realizes it's Shikon, who hasn't crushed her door frame.

"Oh my Kami, is something wrong? You normally kick my door down to get inside." Hitomi questions, absentmindedly looking at the Genin to his right. Realization dawns upon her as a teasing smile take place on her features. "Oh."

Shikon almost facepalms. "I've never kicked your door down." He defends himself.

"Pfft!" Hitomi counters. "Sure, you've never once done that!"

"It was twice you are right." Daishin appears on the low rooftop behind Shikon with his Genin team in tow.

All three Genin startle at the sudden appearance of Daishin, and then their faces brighten when they see their friends from the academy.

"You two are not helping my case." Shikon replies. "I've only ever broken the hinges off. It's never fallen down." He supplies more information and crosses his arms with an audible huff.

"Semantics." Daishin smiles slyly as he looks over his friends team.

Hitomi giggles and leans on the doorframe. "So, these are your two new Genin teams, eh?"

"Yes ma'am!" Shikon replies. "And I have to say, I'm impressed with them. Though, that is to say they still have a lot to work on."

"Nope, just some random kids I found..." Daishin answers with his signature sass before looking to his Genin. "Introduce yourselves."

"Oh!" Shikon smacks himself in the face. "We never got introduced." He turns back to his team, then back to a quizzical Daishin. "Of course, your Genin can go first."

"You are an idiot, Shikon." Daishin sighs deeply, feeling sorry for his friends Genin.

The boy with straight black hair and tied in a ponytail answers first. "I'm Nara Shikamaru."

The larger boy answers next, already eating a bag of chips he got from Kami knows where. "I'm Akimichi Choji, so you have food?"

"I'm Yamanaka Ino, nice to meet you." For the first time Ino shows a shred of respect for her elder, which was not her Sensei.

"Daishin is the best shinobi I know, you all have a great Sensei." Shikon gives Daishin's team a thumbs up, then turns around. "I'm Sano Shikon, Jonin of Konoha and user of the Eight Gates. Great to meet all of ya." He says, patting Kiba and Shino on the shoulders as he says it.

"My n-name is H-Hinata Hyuga." Hinata bows respectfully toward Hitomi, and then to Daishin, who bows as well as he can in return from his crouched position.

"I am Aburame Shino." The buzzy Genin supplies, mirroring Hinata's movements.

"My name is Inuzuka Kiba!" The excited one puts forth, and then points to the puppy on his head. "This is my partner, Akamaru!"

Hitomi bows to the group. "It's lovely to meet you all." Then she looks pointedly at both Jonin. "Now, why are you here?"

Shikon and Daishin exchange a look. "You tell her." They say in unison.

Shikon rubs his head and frowns childishly. "I did last time."

"And?" The sass is strong in his tone and evident in the raising of his eyebrow. "You're the idiot who got us banned." Daishin counters swiftly.

"Hey, that ain't fair. You reciprocated." Shikon returns.

Daishin is mildly impressed by the vocabulary used. "You forced my hand you dunce." Daishin argues with some degree of tact, unlike the grown man beside him who in turn pouts at him with a whine.

Shikon glares at him. "But you forced mine first."

"Last time I checked, I did not say come and fight m-" Daishin tries to explain before being cut off.

"Enough!" Hitomi declares. "You two are bickering like children in front of your Genin, do you have no shame?"

"What's shame?" Shikon asks.

"Is that the new import from Suna I heard rumors of?" Daishin wonders aloud with his finger on his chin.

Hitomi slumps in defeat. "You're both morons. I'm guessing you want food, as you two always do."

"Well they did say you'd cook us pot roast, so yeah." Choji throws both his Sensei and Shikon under the carriage.

"Oho, did they now? After missing Pot Roast Day yesterday?" Hitomi taps her foot idly.

"Well you did ban us so what did you expect?" Daishin voices, feigning hurt.

"You two show up anyway. I'm really surprised you didn't." She returns.

Shikon bows in a ninety degree angle. "I was out on a mission!"

"And I only got back like... three hours ago." Daishin mentions, pointing to the blood and dirt still on his outfit.

"Go change, I have the pot roast refrigerated. You two are still banned from eating it, but I have no qualms about serving your teams." Hitomi answered, letting the Genin inside. Surprisingly, the fat one darted inside the fastest.

"Oh come on, all I did was scare the living shit out of what's his name and nearly crater the civilian district, it wasn't that bad." Daishin tries to form an argument but fails to see its flaws.

Shikon nods sagely. "He only did what he thought was right. Of course, I went to fight him to stop him. He was making quite a racket on those trees."

"Oh put a sock in it. Neither of you can come in, I'll feed your teams and send them off when they're done. Go eat some ramen or something." With those words, she gives them one final stern look, and shuts the door in their faces.

"Oh great, see what you did!?" Shikon declares exasperatedly, unknowingly making Hitomi chuckle as he was heard through the door.

"Oh fuck you, this is your fault to start with." Daishin points out while leaping from the roof to the ground and out of the hearing range of Hitomi's apartment door.

"I'm not the one who can't accept a Chunin as her boyfriend!" Shikon yells at him, beginning to walk to the nearest ramen stand.

Daishin follows suit, still wanting to argue. "Well did you see him? Shikamaru could beat him in a fight, or anything really, that Chunin was honestly a waste of a ninja."

"He's a medic-nin! Our teammate is a medic-nin!" Shikon tries to argue.

"My point still stands, Hitomi is not a pushover and deserves someone better. Now let's get some damn food, I haven't eaten since I left." Daishin comments, hearing his stomach grumble, it's demands heard to those around.

Both Jonin grumble in silence as they walk, idly aware of the other coming up with more arguments. As they walk down a street in central Konoha, a few civilians pass by them, and all of them seem to skirt around. Eventually Shikon notices the scowl he has plastered on his face and changes it to a more stoic one, and the civilians stop avoiding them. They come upon a ramen stand marked 'Ichiraku', and dive under the flaps and take their seats.

"What'll ya have?" The portly proprietor asks them.

Shikon looks at the menu behind the man. "A large pork ramen bowl."

"Same as him." Daishin simply points to Shikon.

"Coming right up!" Then he turns around and begins working.

Shikon sighs and leans on the counter. "So how's your team looking? What are you thinking for a specialization?"

"Information retrieval or something along those lines. I doubt they'd do to well in a straight up fight, not yet at least." Daishin quickly answers the question with a near practised ease.

"Anyone in particular looking like a future sannin?" Shikon asks, curious about his friends team.

"Shikamaru." Daishin notes immediately.

Shikon nods. "I can see it. Nara's always have that potential. Just from that brief moment I met him I felt like he could understand every move I could make. It's a shame they're so lazy."

"Not for long, if I have anything to say about it." Daishin jokes as he tries to lighten the tense mood.

A smile makes its way onto Shikon's face. "And the other two?"

"Have their strong points and what they need to work on, what about your team?" Daishin shifts the questioning from his team to Shikon's.

"Well. I have a lot of work, to put it lightly." Shikon sighs and idly wishes for some manner of stress reliever. "The Inuzuka duo is headstrong, much like his entire clan. It's possible to mold him into a blitz striker, but I can't see him becoming a Kage. Hinata seems adept enough at the Gentle Fist, but has a lot to work on. Including her shyness, it will eventually be her undoing. Now Shino, heh, he's a smart one. I think he'll be the natural leader for the team, I just struggle to find a way he'll benefit the team in skirmishes instead of drawn out combat."

"That forwardness will be your undoing Shikon, even with me, but I see what you mean."

Shikon shrugs. "You're trustworthy. I have no issues telling you about them, hell you were our teams strategist. I was kinda hoping you had some pointers for me."

"Here you two sirs go." The Ramen stand proprietor sets two gigantic bowls of ramen in front of both shinobi. "Tell me if you need anything else."

Both immediately, eagerly dig into their meal and talk between bites.

"Still relying on me are you." Daishin turns to his friend and winks. "For now do what you think is right, and I'll let you know if you're doing it wrong."

Shikon smiles at past memories. "Alright, I have an idea of what I need to do. So, how many missions do you think we get off while we're training the Genin?"

"Well, our focus is training them now so it depends on how much we annoy Hokage-sama while we train them." Daishin admits with a laugh.

"Hmm…" Shikon forces a load of pork into his gullet. "I hope not too many, I've been worked to the bone these past few years. Solo missions are painful."

"You've been worked to the bone? I've been on double duty most of the time and you say you've been worked to the bone?" Daishin turns his head and glares at his friend.

Shikon shrugs. "You're better at your job than I am. Just kinda supposed it was easier for ya."

"Fuck you." Daishin bluntly says, turning back to his ramen.

"I was being serious." Shikon retorts shovelling the ramen into his mouth. "Man this ramen is good!"

"Nope, fuck you." Daishin simply returns again, ignoring his friend.

"Fine. I'm the better shinobi. You happy?" Shikon counters, now slurping the broth.

"I'll stick with my previous answer." Daishin says mirroring Shikon.

The two slam their bowls of ramen on the counter simultaneously. "Another!" They call out.

* * *

Training Ground 8: 08:05 - Monday | Three Days Later

Shikon saunters onto the training field with his hands in his pockets and a pep in his step, whistling a tune he's sure none of the Genin would know. All three of them have begun their morning stretches, idly watching their Sensei approach. Shikon stops in front of all three yet none of them stop their morning training.

"Morning kiddos." Shikon greets, waving his right hand jovially.

Kiba's face turns into a scowl. "We're not kids. We're shinobi."

"Yes, yes. You're shinobi. You're also kids." Shikon retorts before scratching the side of his head. "So were going to do some more physical training. Today's training menu consists of-"

"Sensei, we all would like to learn something other than physical training." Shino brings up while stretching his limbs.

Shikon looks at Shino, then Kiba and Hinata respectively and they both nod in agreement. "Well, I suppose we could incorporate some thinking exercises."

Kiba groans. "We want to learn jutsu, Sensei."

"Aha." Shikon again runs his eyes over the other Genin who agree. "Well, the issue with that, is your bodies. You don't have the physical capabilities to learn some of the more advanced jutsu. I would recommend sticking with your family hiden for now. We'll get there soon enough, but first you need to strengthen the skills you have, not add to your arsenal."

"We're ready, Sensei. We've been ready for days! The Academy taught us the physical training necessary, we can learn some things!" Kiba exclaims, with a loud yip from Akamaru.

'Headstrong Genin, reminds me of my own team. I wonder what Daishin would do?' Shikon idly muses. "How about this, then. We'll do some d-ranks, and I'll incorporate training into them."

"Missions?" Kiba asks excitedly. "Really?"

The other Genin seem equally as excited, in their own reserved type of way. "Yes, missions. Let's go see the mission desk, maybe the Hokage is there today."

They eagerly fall into step behind Shikon, each fantasizing about their first mission.

* * *

Training Ground 24: 08:10 - Monday | Same Day

Daishin is sitting on a branch on one of the many trees still standing in the training ground, deep in his thoughts about how to proceed with training his team. Each require a different yet similar training routine just to get them to a standard baseline from which to improve. Shikamaru is ready for further training but his innate need to complain and moan is setting him back. Ino is, well Ino, and that alone is a cause for concern and a great deal of effort. Choji is the only one Daishin believes to be straight forward in how to proceed, but food will remain a hinderance.

His eyes open as his Genin start to amass in front of the tree, each looking at him with a mix of emotions. "You're late." Daishin voices, looking from one of the Genin to the next. "Ten laps around the field."

The three Genin sigh but none choose to argue and make their way to the border of the field and start the first of the ten laps. It takes around twenty minutes for the three to complete the laps, striding back to the same place in front of the tree Daishin is sitting on to see what the plan for the day is.

"So, Sensei, what are we doing today?" Shikamaru asks Daishin while scratching the back of his head.

"You and Choji will be sparring while Ino and I meditate." He returns without moving a single muscle.

Shikamaru nods and looks to Choji. "What a drag, we best get to it then."

Both of the males both saunter a ways away from the tree, still in sight but far enough away that they don't have to worry about anyone interrupting them. Ino looks to her sensai with interest yet tries to hide it behind stoic features.

"Ino, come and sit with me up here." Daishin orders while closing his eyes.

The young Yamanaka looks at her sensei before doing as he asked and jumping to the tree branch. "What type of meditation?"

"Spiritual meditation, focus on your Yin chakra, the very same chakra you use in your hiden." Daishin explains simply, entering into his thoughts.

Ino sits down on the branch, making it sway slightly. "Okay, but why? I know how to use my family's hiden."

"Must I explain it again? Or was it so easy to forget how I was able to bypass your jutsu?" Daishin states with a moderate amount of sass.

Ino clicks her tongue and assumes a meditative position. "What am I looking for then?" She asks in an annoyed tone.

"Use your chakra but do not do so without taking in how it feels and how it acts. Think of it as a muscle, the more you use it the stronger it will eventually get, yet remember strengthening it is not the same as learning to control it." Daishin lectures Ino as if it was second nature to him.

Ino nods in understanding, and within moments falls into a trance.

* * *

Random Road in Konoha: 17:30 - Monday | Same Day

"So how was your first d-rank?" Shikon asks from a rooftop as the trio of Genin walk dejectedly along the route back to Training Ground 8.

Kiba and Hinata jump in surprise. "You ditched us!" Kiba accuses.

Shikon feigns a heartache. "Oh, I would never! You wound me, young Inuzuka! I just watched from a distance." Shikon grins widely at the last sentence.

Kiba growls. "You're a terrible Sensei."

Shikon shrugs. "Your opinion will change. So, you'll be doing a single d-rank every day, six days a week, and the day you are not, you will be focusing heavily on physical training." He jumps down from the roof. "You have the rest of the day off."

Kiba nearly slumps to the ground. "Thank Kami! I thought I was going to die if I had to do anymore!"

Shikon chuckles lightly. "It's a right of passage, so to speak. You'll get used to them."

"I don't want to get used to them! That sounds like hell!" Kiba exclaims, and Shino rests an assuring hand on his teammates shoulder.

"You're not alone, Kiba-kun." Shino says in his unique way, with Hinata nodding with fervor.

"Go home, get some sleep. You have more d-ranks to worry about tomorrow." Shikon promises. 'I have a certain Shimura to find.'

* * *

Training Ground 24: 17:35 - Monday | Same Day

Shikon body flickers into Daishin's favorite training ground to behold a sight of nostalgia. Daishin sits in a tree with one of his Genin, meditating peacefully on a branch that sways slightly in the wind, while in the background his other two Genin are beating the other to shreds with different Jutsu. His mind replaces every person present with his old team, Daishin becoming their old Sensei. He rubs his eyes and looks up at the branch specifically.

"Daishin, there's a report for you." Shikon yells just loud enough for the man to hear in his meditative state.

"Bring it here." Daishin simply outstretches his arm and makes little effort to move.

Shikon scratches his head. "That's going to be difficult, it's not written down."

Daishin opens his eyes and looks at Shikon. "Don't tell me it's those assholes again."

Shikon gives a small, almost imperceptible nod. "It is."

Daishin sighs, standing and dropping down from the tree. "Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, training is over for today, go home."

Ino's eyes shoot open. "Why? I feel like I almost have something."

"Good thing you can do this at home isn't it?" Daishin sasses his young Genin.

"Oh." Ino returns intelligently, with a snicker from the now within earshot Shikamaru.

Shikon watches with Daishin as the Genin group together and leave, talking about the days training. "The Hokage sent an ANBU earlier to you, but reported that you were entranced in training. I was told to give it to you instead, as it isn't that time sensitive."

"If it's not time sensitive then why did the Hokage send it to me and not a full time ANBU-nin?" Daishin queries placing a finger on his chin.

"It's not that time sensitive. The mission is in a week from today. One of the teams you coordinated with in the Land of Grass reported a spike of chakra from within the village. They found a small lab filled with bodies, but they weren't regular human bodies. They were grown artificially. Only one member survived escape, and he reports a 'new breed' of Shinobi coming from that lab. Kusa is to meet with Iwa in one week on a diplomatic mission, meaning the Kusakage's building will up it's security, likely meaning the lab will have less. The Hokage wants you to infiltrate and destroy all documents pertaining to this 'new breed'." Shikon recites from memory, struggling to think if he left anything out. "Oh, and you'll be in the Peace talks as well. The Hokage believes that's the easiest way for you to infiltrate the village during the talks."

Daishin lets out a heavy sigh. "I swear Hokage-sama forgets how hated I am by those two villages. Nevertheless I'll prepare immediately."

Shikon pats his friend on the shoulder. "I'm sure you'll do fine. I wouldn't have picked any other Shinobi in the Hokage's position."

"I would have, anyone less hated than me would of been perfect, but I will do as he orders. Did he say what is to happen to team 10 in my absence?" Daishin admits, only just realising that his team would have no sensei while he is gone.

Shikon shrugs. "He said you'd do whatever you thought was best. You could leave them here with me or Hitomi, or you can take them with you on a pseudo c-rank."

Daishin looks to Shikon and nods. "The latter will do."

"Interesting choice. I hope you know what you're doing." Shikon states simply.

"Oh, now you choose to question my plans." Daishin slyly smiles at his friend.

"I trust you, but really? Genin on an S-Rank?" Shikon immediately supplies.

"If it were any other Genin I'd agree with you, but they need to be apart of this as much as I do." Daishin explains with a sense of mystery.

Shikon thinks for a moment before drawing a blank. "Enlighten me."

"The mission entails the disposal of information, a key part of their future, while also exposing them to a political situation and how to use it to their advantage." Daishin simply comments, never once sounding as if he may be wrong.

"I suppose. Like I said I trust you. If you want, I can come as well." Shikon offers, albeit half-heartedly as Daishin rarely accepts his help.

"No, your team needs you here, I doubt they'll improve much when you only send them on D-ranks." Daishin elucidates.

"How'd you know I sent them on a d-rank today?" Shikon asks, bewildered.

"I didn't, but you did just confirm it." Daishin sasses with a grin.

Shikon nearly smacks himself. "See this is why you're the information guy."

"Yet, I could still beat you into the ground, but we don't talk about that do we." Daishin jokes with a quick wink.

"I will readily admit that, when pigs fucking fly." Shikon disagrees. "I remember our fight ending in a tie."

"I seem to recall you conceding that fight and even without that I believe I have still won more of our bouts." Daishin points out as he begins to leave the training ground.

"Semantics." Shikon supplies, watching his former teammate leave. 'I really do hope it goes well.'

* * *

Konoha's North Gate: 12:30 - Tuesday | Eight Days Later

Daishin stares at the dirt road stretched before him, idly aware of three approaching Genin behind him. He turns toward them to see a very unpacked group of Genin. Instantly he looks to Shikamaru, who he knows is smarter than to leave without supplies, and gazes at each Genin's backpack. 'They must be carrying storage scrolls, their families are rich enough.' He thinks to himself.

Once in earshot, Ino speaks up. "So what mission are going on? You never give us an explanation, Sensei."

"A long one, and in enemy territory no less." Daishin explains before turning back around to face out of the village.

"That's great and all, Sensei, but that doesn't tell us anything." Ino retorts, with a mildly annoyed tone.

"Didn't it? Huh, I must be getting old, I could of swore it was enough." Daishin places his finger onto his chin and looks to the sky.

"Sensei…" Ino growls with a shaking fist.

"We going to supervise a peace deal between the village of Iwagakure and Kusagakure." Daishin finally details the mission.

"Is that all?" Shikamaru asks, a glint of interest in his eye that belies his slumped and uninterested body language.

Daishin turns his head to look at the Nara. "Would I leave anything out?"

Shikamaru shrugs. "If it's too troublesome, I bet you would, Sensei."

"Ha, all you need to know is that I am not well liked by either village." With that Daishin sets off on the long journey.

All Genin take after him, keeping up with his pace for the most part. As time moves on, Daishin starts to get faster and faster, slipping into his old routine for missions. Daishin sets a pace that the Genin can barely keep, and run themselves ragged as they do so. The scenery flashes by quickly, hopping from one tree branch to the other, and the sunlight flashing their eyes through the canopy of the leaves.

The whole day is spent running, and by the end of the day, the Genin nearly pass out from sheer physical exhaustion. Daishin considers them for a moment, barely feeling any strain on his body at all, and remembers the days when he was that weak. He shudders at the thought, proud of his hard earned power over the years, and beginning to think he's going to like teaching his team. The night is spent letting the Genin sleep and recover while Daishin sits in a nearby tree, keeping vigil over the makeshift camp. Once all the Genin are awake and fed, they set off for Kusa again.

Daishin keeps the same pace as the first day, pushing his team's limits but also helping them improve themselves without them realising it. Trees and grass planes whizz by the team as they leap from tree to tree, never staying in one place for longer than a moment. Before they knew it, nightfall had arrived and the Genin were again ready to pass out, yet they had come further this time, if only by a couple of miles.

The last leg of the trip to Kusa is taken just as quickly as the first two, but with a small amount of conversing among the Genin. They had gotten slightly used to the pace and were able to talk to one another without falling behind. Shikamaru however used this time to ask very minor question about the political climate of Kusa and why Konoha has been sent to oversee the peace talks to begin with. With one last push they all land at the outskirts of Kusagakure, a relatively small village compared to Konoha, but riddled with tall buildings that seem to scrape the sky.

They walk up to the gates, and are stopped by a large group of Kusa Chunin each with varying degrees of anger on their faces. "What brings a Konoha-nin to Kusa? We weren't told Konoha's Tempest would be gracing us with his presence."

"I'm here for the peace talks with Iwagakure." Daishin informs the Chunin, which seems to be ignoring his every word.

"I haven't heard anything, have you guys?" The man turns to look at his entourage of shinobi, who all shake their heads no. "So it seems we have some trespassers then. You know what we do to trespassers, don't you, Konoha?"

"And I'm sure you know what happened when you last attempted it, don't you?" Daishin returns the threat.

"Yes, you made quite a ruckus last time, didn't you? Seems you're a bit outnumbered here, and with three Genin." The man laughs loudly. "You don't stand a chance. Get him!"

Daishin draws his sword, instantly putting the blade at the Chunins neck faster than the blink of an eye, yet before he would follow up on the threat his eyes gave, a Jonin body flickered next to the Chunin. "Hold on there, we don't want any trouble. The Kusakage said we should be expecting you."

"Good, then I'll leave this pack of fools to you." Daishin sheaths his blade and pushes past the Jonin in one swift motion, with the Genin close behind him, somewhat terrified of the situation that just played out.

The Jonin eyes the Chunin and tells one of them something, who takes off toward the Kage's building. The rest seem to be being berated by the Jonin. They walk to the Kusakage's manor, passing the various stalls and shops that Kusa has to offer, from ninja tools to poisons to local delicacies. Choji and Ino fall slightly behind Daishin and Shikamaru as they take every opportunity to look at the stalls, but make sure to stay close enough to their sensei so if anything goes wrong he can protect them.

The Kusakage's residence is a large tower like building in the center of the village, with the villages symbol adorndered on each side of the tower. Daishin and his team walk up to the entrance only to be stopped by a pair of Jonin, each looking at him with the same amount of disdain as the Chunin.

"Our Kage may be letting you in our village for these talks, but just know we're all watching you. Now come on." The Jonin on the left pushes a door open and walks inside the building.

'For now you are.' Daishin inwardly comments to himself as he leads his team into the building.

They quickly navigate the halls and are ushered into the Kage's chambers by his servants. "Ah, Konoha's Tempest. Or better known as Shimura Daishin. Welcome to Kusa, I hope your entry wasn't too difficult."

The Kusakage is around middle aged if his hair colour and skin creases are anything to go by, yet even with that he radiates strength. His attire mirrors the Hokage's ceremonial attire, but with a change of colour from the Land of Fire's red to the Land of Grass' green. His face was rugged and worn, a sign of many years of service and many battle fought, and it bore a great deal of pride for his village.

"No more difficult than the last few times, Kusakage." Daishin answers, keeping his senses alert at all times.

The Kusakage considers him. "Fair enough. We have a wonderful hotel chosen for you. I urge you to stay to your room during the nights. Don't worry, the Iwagakure delegation is on a seperate floor, so you likely will not run into each other before the talks."

"That is most gracious of you, Kusakage, and may I ask when you intend to host the talks so I may plan to see the sights with my team." Daishin begins to plan his movements, and strategy for the upcoming mission.

He nods. "The talks will be held in two days, I will send an ANBU for you to be escorted the day of."

Daishin looks to his team and then the Kusakage and bows. "Thank you, we will take our leave if you permit."

"Go right ahead. Jozou-san here will take you to your room." The Kusakage points to the Jonin who led them to him.

Daishin and his team bow as the Jonin escorts them out and towards the hotel district.

* * *

Chiura Residence: 14:35 - Tuesday | Same Day

"So he took his team with him." Shikon finishes explaining Daishin's mission to their old teammate.

Hitomi's left eye begins to twitch, and Shikon feels killing intent from her for the first time in years. "Daishin took his Genin team with him on an s-rank mission where his job is to destroy one of Kusa's most important scientific discoveries."

Shikon, immediately enjoying his decision to tell Hitomi, replies. "Yes, yes indeed he did."

"That fucking moron!" Hitomi rages, slamming her fists down onto the nearby table, shattering it to bits.

Shikon gulps, realising his current situation as life-threatening. "Now, now, Hitomi. Let's have faith in hi-"

"Have faith? Have fucking faith?" She roars, her eyes locked onto Shikons. "Dear fucking Kami! You two are nothing but trouble, I swear it on my life!"

Shikon takes a few steps back from the natural will to live and survive he was given when he was born. "It's going to be fine! I promise!"

Hitomi glares at her other teammate before taking a deep breath and calming down. "You're right. It'll be fine. It'll all be fine when he returns. I'll make sure it's fine." She begins to giggle, then cackle, and sooner rather than later her laughing turns to hysteria.

Shikon body flickers out of Hitomi's apartment faster than the Fourth Hokage's Hiraishin.


	5. Chapter Five

Kusagakure Village: 22:45 - Friday | Three days later.

The veil of night descends around the village of Kusa, a perfect time for Daishin to begin his primary mission. The first being; find the lab, survey the surroundings and make note of the Kusa-nin's patrols while trying to not be caught. Which is not something he's too worried about, the only real issue being his Genin, they cannot know the real reason they were dragged to Kusa, and to do that his plan will have to be flawless.

Team 10's hotel room is a decent size, filled with four single beds and a very basic cabinet and dresser. A large window draws the most attention, as it faces the exit of the room and is more than large enough to leave through. Daishin lays on his bed with closed eyes listening intently to the conversation of his Genin. Both Choji and Ino talk in great detail about what they want to do with their spare time before the peace talks, while Shikamaru seems to simulate Daishin and is laid on his bed with his eyes closed.

Another hour passes before the Genin are fast asleep allowing Daishin to make his first move. He opens his eyes, swings his legs off of his bed and quickly stands and grabs the relevant gear out of a storage scroll he placed in the drawer next to his bed. He takes a quick look around the room, glancing at each Genin and making sure they're asleep, before making the clone hand seal, and creating a shadow clone. The shadow clone looks to Daishin and nods, taking up the same position he had on the bed, while Daishin creates another set of hand seals, the dog then the boar and finally the ram. Daishin laughs inwardly at how simple and second nature these skills are to him after the many years he's trained. With that he shifts his form into that of an Iwa-nin and leaps out of the open window.

He moves deftly across the rooftops in such a way that makes it impossible to follow or keep up. Daishin wasn't sure if Kusa had sent an ANBU detail to follow him but he wasn't taking any chances on this mission. The lab, from what information he was given is underground in the market district, sitting under one of the larger stores. A detail Daishin was able to confirm in his walk to the Kage's manor, as it had a higher amount of ninja customers than a simple civilian shop should have.

* * *

Hokage Office: 04:00 - Saturday | Next Day

"You asked for me, Hokage-sama?" Shikon wonders as he body flickers into the office through Hiruzen's window.

The Hokage looks up from his mountain of paperwork to the kneeling Jonin in front of him. "Yes, I have a mission for you."

"A mission? I have a team to look after, Hokage-sama." Shikon answers. "I doubt there are many I can take them on, given my specialty."

"Indeed, and this is one of them. I will have your old Teammate look after them while you're gone." Hiruzen counters, causing Shikon's eyes to narrow at his leader.

"Then it must be important. What do you need me to do?" Shikon asks, all playfulness gone from his demeanor.

The Hokage sits upright. "I just got a report from a sleeper-nin in Suna. The Kazekage disappeared for a few days from his caravan, with no reason or response he returned to Suna a few days later, tattered and wounded. He has since locked himself in his room, rarely making contact with anyone save his personal servant."

"I fail to see how this is a cause for concern, Hokage-sama." Shikon returns, standing from his kneeling position and folding his arms.

"It's alarming, given Otogakure's movements close by the Kazekage's caravan. It's possible he's been murdered." Hiruzen continues. "And I hate the thought of Rasa dying at _Orochimaru's_ hands. Let alone being replaced by a Oto shinobi."

"Alright, let's say all this speculation is factual, and not reasonably based assumption. What do you want me to do with it?" Shikon almost sasses his Kage, not fooled by the idea that the Kazekage could die to Orochimaru.

"I want you to go to Suna, and I want you to find out if Rasa lives. If he has been replaced, kill the man and leave. I will inform Suna that their Kage had died earlier. If he is just experimenting alone, as he has never done before, then you will return. I likely suspect that the replacement is as good, or better than Rasa, so I'm sending you." The Hokage explains, tossing Shikon a scroll which he catches out of instinct.

"Hokage-sama, with all due respect, this seems like a terrible political move." Shikon returns, reading over the scroll.

The Hokage gazes at his Jonin with a ferocity in his eyes. "Are you saying you won't do it?"

"I'm saying it seems like a terrible political move. I've never refused a mission before, Hokage-sama." Shikon retorts, before burning the scroll. "I have it memorized, when do I leave?"

"Now." The Hokage demands. "I will tell your team and Hitomi personally."

Shikon nods. "I'll be back in a week, tops." Then the Jonin disappears into the village below, his body flicker barely noticeable to the trained eye.

Hiruzen relaxes in his chair, curious to the answer and what his shinobi will do. It's been a long time since Shikon refused to believe him, he only wishes Shikon to be right. His shoulders tense in worry before he returns to his stacks of paper.

* * *

Kusagakure Village: 21:30 - Saturday | Same Day

After a long day Team 10 arrive back at their hotel, the Genin all tired from seeing as much as was physically possible in the village. Daishin however was intently listening to his surroundings and ignored his own team for nearly the entire day. A fact that the young Nara had noted and intends to find out the answer to. Once in their room, Ino and Choji grab a change of clothes and move to the door before looking to Daishin.

"We're just going to the public baths, okay sensei?" Ino shouts across the room to her Sesei who is already laying on his bed.

Daishin brings up his arm and waves bye before returning to his faux sleeping state. He keeps all his senses alert and after the briefest of moments realises that Shikamaru did not join his teammates and is in fact staring directly at him.

"Can I help you, Shikamaru?" Daishin voices while opening his right eye and looking at the Genin.

The Nara nods, shifting his form to place his elbows on his knees and arch his fingers. "Where did you go last night?"

Daishin opens his other eye and sits himself up, turning his upper body to look directly at the Nara. "So, you noticed? Can't say I didn't expect you to, but still, it's not something I can share with you so I'd recommend dropping it." The look he gave the Genin is stern, but Shikamaru knows he keeps the secrets for he and his friends safety.

"So the peace talks are merely a front for your true mission?" The Nara moves past the reason and begins to speculate on the rest of the matter.

"Correct, now do me a favor and say nothing to Ino and Choji. The very fact you know is a major issue and I cannot allow anything to go wrong while I'm here." Daishin quickly explains, sliding off of his bed, grabbing his gear and striding to the window.

Shikamaru nods to his sensei. "I understand, sensei." With that he stands and makes his way into the bathroom, closing the door afterwards.

Daishin peers over his shoulder and smiles, proceeding to do the same as the night before. Creating a shadow clone and transforming himself into another and leaping out of the large window. The rooftops of Kusa are silent and empty, with all the ninja guarding the key sites while the Iwa delegation stays within their walls. Daishin now in his Iwa-nin henge, decides to again move in a erratic pattern around the village for an hour or so to lose any tail if he indeed has one before moving to the Market District.

He arrives at a nearby room on the edge of the district, kneeling on one of the higher roofs to use the information he gained last night. With that insight he knows that soon one of the ninja guarding the lab will be making a detour on his patrol, down a small alleyway that contains a back ally dealer of a local drug. The drug itself is merely a psychoactive, and nothing that would create an issue if he was to take on duty. Daishin proceeds to the alleyway and lays in wait, looking at the drug dealer.

It doesn't take long for the Kusa-nin to show up, looking in all directions to make sure no one is following him and looking on as he partakes in a shady act while on duty. Daishin reaches into his pouch and grabs a small storage scroll, he then places it onto the rooftop and pushes a minute amount of chakra into it to reveal its contents. A kunai and vial appear out of it which he takes swiftly, opens and places the kunai inside of the vial, letting the blade coat in the mixture. Within seconds he launches the kuani at the Kusa-nin which hits them in the neck, embedding the poison in their bloodstream.

The shinobi falls to the ground startling the dealer, who proceeds to sprint to the exit of the alley hoping to be spared the same fate as the Kusa-nin. Unfortunately for him, Daishin leaps from the rooftop, landing in front of the dealer. As he lands he swings his leg in a arch, kicking the dealer in the head and sending him into the wall with a thud. Daishin stands, wiping himself off before sauntering to the shinobi's side to pick him up by his feet. He drags the Kusa-nin further into the alley, only stopping once any part of the body is unseen to anyone walking past the alley. Once done, he searches the body for his I.D and then proceeds to make the three hand seals used in the Henge Jutsu, shifting his appearance to that of the Kusa-nin.

The rest of the short trip to the lab is made by foot, simulating the patrol route of the shinobi he just dealt with, so any suspicion is averted. It takes him around twenty minutes before he arrives outside of the shop, the door's of which are flanked by two Kusa Jonin who immediately move aside for him.

As they do one of the Jonin strikes up a conversation. "You get the stuff? It's damn boring here tonight."

Daishin turns swiftly and shakes his head before proceeding into the building as the Jonin sighs dejectedly. The shop itself is normal looking to the naked eye yet as he moves deeper in he can feel the lab and the strange effects it's had on the shops atmosphere. Once inside no shinobi are in sight, giving Daishin a feeling of relief, as killing a large number of Kusa-nin would be an issue. He begins his search for the labs entrance by scanning the room with his eyes, taking in each section with great detail.

At the back of the story a large metal door takes ahold of his attention, drawing him to take a closer look. The door was slightly ajar and Daishin is able to hear the sound of yelling and pleading, whether or not they are from the same person matters not. He knows his mission and opens the door silently and walks down into the lab. As the stairs turn into flat ground, he proceeds to pull out a handful of kunai and make his way into the room where all of the commotion was being created.

"- it up! I can't continue waiting! You lot said you would be done last fucking week!" A crazy woman screeches at what Daishin assumes is a scientist.

The woman wears a black cheongsam, embroidered along the right side is a purple rose, from the high neck to the low skirt. Something seems off about the purple, so Daishin notes it before continuing to listen.

"We're sorry Fumiko-sama!" One of the scientists returns. "It's been a hectic week, what with the Iwa delegation and all!"

"Bullshit. You're wasting my time, get back to work!" Fumiko orders with a shout, making the scientist and those within earshot jump.

"Ma'am!" One of the scientists across the room shouts. "There's a person behind you!"

"Huh?" Fumiko turns around, bringing to light her excellent facial features. "What the hell Jizen? You're supposed to be guarding the fucking front!"

Daishin looks at the crazed Fumiko while a sly smile etches itself onto his face. "Ah, for all I know you might be right but I thought it best to come and see the lab for myself. Can't protect anything when you don't know what's at stake."

Fumiko glares at the shinobi before her. "Jizen has never cared before. Who are you?" As she says the words, she draws a blade from somewhere on her dress.

As she does, the kunai from Daishin's hand impale themselves in the skulls of each scientist. "I'm no one really, I'm merely your shinigami."

Fumiko's eyes widen at the death of her scientists before springing into action. She darts forward with the small blade hidden in her left hand. She closes in on 'Jizen' almost instantly, surprising Daishin slightly that a Kusa-nin is this fast. Fumiko stretches out her left hand, small blade now in sight. Right before the blade connected with Daishin's skin he reacted, grabbing her hand, twisting her arm until it cracks and falls limp. As she attempts to twist with the motion, Daishin simply strikes the base of her neck and forces her into unconsciousness. He lets go of her arm and let's her body hit the floor with a thud, before moving to the last part of the mission, dealing with the labs contents.

Another storage scroll is pulled from his pouch as he kneels on the floor, he pushes chakra into the scroll and many types of tags come out. Daishin grabs the concussive explosion tags and begins to place them around the lab, which takes only a moment. Once done he leaves as the tags enter the final seconds of their countdown.

* * *

Kusagakure Village: 13:00 - Sunday | Next Day

Team 10 arrive rather late to the Kusakage's building, noting that no one is roaming the halls and all is silent other than the hall where both the Iwa delegation and the Kusakage himself are 'discussing' the peace. Daishin leads the Genin up to the large oak doors barley keeping the yelling and shouting at bay, they stop as he turns to face his Genin.

"Steel yourself for this, it's about to be a very tense affair." Daishin warns the Genin, looking at each before swiveling on his heel to face the door.

Daishin pushes the doors open and strides confidently into the hall. His presence is completely ignored as both parties are too busy arguing to even look his way. Daishin sighs before letting his killing intent leak into the room, letting his Genin abstain from feeling it from the simultaneous reassuring intent toward them. Within seconds the room falls deathly silent, and each shinobi present tenses up no matter how strong they are. For the killing intent they bask in is neither that of a prey trying to fend off attackers, or a predator intimidating it's food. No, even they would shudder when in its presence, for all living things fear it, the shinigami.

"Good, now that you have all stopped arguing like petulant children we can proceed." Daishin voices with an air of authority.

"I'll remind you that you are in _my_ home, Konoha, and you _will_ respect us." The Kusakage demands once he regains his composure.

"And I'll remind you that you invited me here to ensure peace talks proceed smoothly. You chose to argue, I merely did what was necessary to silence it." Daishin counters, letting his killing intent subside for awhile.

"This is your one break from repercussions. Speak your mind." The most powerful man in the village returns, refusing to back down from his position of power.

"Care to tell me why you were all arguing to begin with?" Daishin mostly ignores the Kusakage's empty words.

The Kusakage tsks. "An Iwa shinobi was found leaving the scene of a destroyed shop. As I'm no doubt you heard the explosion."

Daishin nods simply as an Iwa-nin counters the point. "You have no proof other than your word! All we've uncovered is sightings of one of us around the skirts of the explosion, simply leaving the view point. Even that we can't confirm, as none of us were in the area at the time!"

"Kusakage, in this shop of yours was there anything that could have caused such an explosion? A leaky gas pipe near an open flame perhaps?" Daishin questions, trying to hide a sly smile.

"No. Nothing like that has been uncovered. Only the sightings of an _Iwa_ shinobi leaving the scene." The Kusakage rehashes, making the Iwa-nin red faced in anger.

Shikamaru steps forward, next to his sensei. "I believe if none of you have proof for each other, then you're talking about a possibility. It's _possible_ for the Iwa-nin to have blown up your shop, it's also possible they just witnessed it happen. This conference was called to soothe relations between the two nations, this is your chance. If you throw accusations at one another, it ruins that chance."

The Kusakage gazes at the young Nara, then his sensei. "Is he always this outspoken?"

"Only when he's right." Daishin tactfully states with pride.

"We're willing to put your accusations behind us, Kusakage." The Iwa delegation's leader announces, his stare piercing the Kage through the soul.

The Grass Shadow considers both shinobi, then looks at his assistant who merely shrugs. "Fine, let the peace talks continue, but I assure you if I find out that you did have something to do with it, there will be hell to pay, Iwa."

"Are threats really necessary at this point?" Daishin wonders aloud, looking at the Kage and then the Iwa delegation.

The Kusakage takes his seat. "No, but it should be said. Let's begin, shall we?"

* * *

Sunagakure Village: 17:00 - Tuesday | Two Days Later

Shikon spots Sunagakure on the horizon and smile. ' _Finally, some time out of this damned sand.''_ He thinks to himself. Upon seeing it, he speeds up and makes way for the village at a breakneck pace. He darts around to a side of the village rarely watched and digs under the wall using an earth jutsu. Once inside he completes a henge and waddles around as an old man through the village.

He surveys the comings and goings of the shinobi, noting very few around the Kazekage's building, bar the guards. He takes a seat on a public bench capable of seeing everything from the eastern gate to the Kazekage's building. He found over the years that repressing his chakra signature became easy, given enough time to develop a personal way of doing so. With his natural sensing ability he could find each shinobi's signature like a light, unable to flicker on and off. With enough training he figured out how to 'flip off the lights' and repressed his chakra.

Of course, this made him just as feeble as any civilian, but it also meant that he could easily be mistaken as one. Many people pass by him, curious about the comparatively light skinned aging man. None of them stop to ask him any questions, none at least, until a certain red-headed child.

"You seem off, old man." Said the red headed child carrying a gourd and a tattoo of the Kanji 'love' on his forehead.

Shikon reacts as any old man would, confused. "Oho?"

"Why are you here?" He asks, the sound of sand scraping in his gourd begins to worry a deep part of Shikon.

"I like the sun, sonny." Shikon answers, almost wishing to bolt from the child and hide, then Shikon realizes it's killing intent that's making him feel this way, another side effect of hiding your chakra.

"Hmm." The love branded child draws out.

A Jonin jumps down from a rooftop, far enough away from the child not to aggravate him. "Gaara-sama, he's just an old man."

Gaara slowly drags his gaze from Shikon and sets it upon the Jonin. "Ebizo and Chiyo are old. Someone may see them only as old, does that make them 'just old'?" The young shinobi argues to which the Jonin scratched his head quizzically.

"Well, no. But he-" The Jonin tries to finish.

"Save it." Shikon answers, fading his henge to show both shinobi his true self. "You have one hell of an instinct, kid."

Instantly sand envelopes Shikon, grating against each other loudly and threatening to kill him at any moment, along with the kid's intense killing intent. "What are you doing in Suna, Konoha-kun?" The Jonin reacted just as fast by grabbing a kunai and entering into a combat stance.

"Your Kazekage went missing, did he not?" Shikon asks both shinobi.

The Jonin was too good, he didn't react at all, however the young one's sand began to tighten. "What are you talking about?"

"The Kazekage is likely dead." Shikon answers, to which the sand tightens again, making it difficult to breath. "But it wasn't us. It was Oto." Shikon accuses, knowing he has no proof.

Gaara's sand loosens, letting the invader breath again. "Go on."

"Otogakure shinobi were spotted in the area, along with the Kazekage's ruined caravan. We don't have proof, and I can assure you I believe Rasa could beat any Oto shinobi he came across, but with the reports of him hiding himself… the Hokage is worried." Shikon explains, with the sand loosening as the Jonin and the child consider his thoughts.

"Suitably so, it seems." The Jonin says, his stance shifting from combative to at ease. "Some of us in the higher ups were beginning to think so as well. This news about Oto seems to shed these fears in a new light."

The kid's sand retreats into his gourd, stewing as a grating sound the whole while. "Why did the Hokage not tell us he was sending shinobi?"

Both Shikon and the Jonin loot at the child for a moment before realizing he is just a child. "If the Kazekage was replaced, and the Hokage sent word, the replacement would get first notice." Shikon explains. "It defeats the purpose."

The redhead clicks his tongue in annoyance before the Jonin spoke up. "What were you planning on doing, Konoha?"

"It's Shikon. I was planning on scouting out the village today and finding out tonight. The Hokage expects me in four days, and we both know the travel time." Shikon explains to the Jonin.

He nods his head and considers Shikon for a moment. "It's possible we could just walk in and ask, but our sensors haven't been able to sense anything beyond the door. Either he's put up seals or he's not in there."

"It could very well be either. Though I lean more to the former. Orochimaru would put up a clone capable of doing exactly what he wants accomplished." Shikon informs. "If I have Suna's backing, we could just waltz in. A clone couldn't fight me, let alone the entire village, and if it's the real Rasa, then he has a bit of explaining to do, I'd imagine."

The Jonin nods. "That isn't for me to decide. The council would have to vote on that, along with you entering Suna without proper documentation."

Shikon shrugs. "Then I can work alone."

"I will take you." The child states, beginning his walk toward the Kazekage's building.

Both Shikon and the Jonin consider the kid before falling in step. "Can he do that?" Shikon asks.

"I doubt anyone in the council would argue his son visiting his father." The Jonin responds. "But it's likely he'll be all the backup we get."

"Then I don't see a problem." Shikon returns, following the red headed child. "Wait, Rasa's kid?"

The Jonin nods. "One of the three, yes."

Shikon inwardly slaps himself for not realizing. A giant sand gourd, red hair and a 'love' kanji tattooed on to his forehead. This isn't just Rasa's kid, it's Gaara of the Sand. The one-tails jinchuuriki. The two follow Gaara into the Kazekage's building and were stopped by no one once they see who Shikon's company is.

Up several flights of stairs and down a short hallway lies the Kazekage's room. The child tries to call out to the other side, with no audible response. The Jonin also tries before giving Shikon a shrug. Gaara looks at Shikon with narrowed eyes.

"How were you planning on getting in?" He asks, purely looking for an easy way.

"I was going to enter through the window on the outside, but I figure if we're all here… I could just bust it open?" Shikon asks more than suggests, earning him a stern look from both shinobi.

"Bust… it… open?" The child wonders aloud.

"Sure. Give it a good 'ole whack. Never met a door that could stop me." Shikon adds the last sentence with a bit of pride.

"Absolutely not." Suna's prideful Jonin lays his foot down.

"Do it." Gaara gives his leave.

The Jonin looks at Gaara and then Shikon who begins to roll his shoulders, flabbergasted yet not at the same time. "This is going to go poorly." He comments loosely.

"Can't go worse than it is!" Shikon returns, rearing his fist back.

Shikon takes a step forward in his arc, putting his full weight and chakra into this punch. His fist slams right into the wood and it stays stiff, bruising his knuckles and making a dull thud of a sound. Shikon slowly pulls his hand back in surprise and shakes it a few times.

"That's never happened before." Shikon remarks, thinking of all the doors he's smashed in his life. "I can't let this stop me. I've never failed to break a door before. Challenge accepted, Kazekage!"

Without warning, Shikon's chakra spikes rapidly, causing both shinobi to gaze at him intently. "Gate of Opening!" Shikon roars and opens the first gate, letting his muscles tense and gain five times their original power. He flexes them, getting used to the muscle once again.

"Really, you opened a gate for a _door_?" The Suna Jonin asks with sass. "You've risked damage to yourself for this?"

"First gate barely does anything. I'll be sore for five minutes when I'm done with it." Shikon responds, taking a step back and rearing his fist.

The step he takes this time is far faster, with a far stronger punch. Once his fist hits the door, it cracks and a loud ringing sound fills all three shinobi's ears. Relentless now that it's begun to work, he slams his fist into the door three more times and his fist flies through the door. Smiling, he latches on the inside and peels off the right half of the door, which both Suna shinobi take full advantage of and body flicker inside. It both surprises and comes as no surprise that a Genin could body flicker.

Shikon walks into the room after the other two who search around it, trying to find something out of place, and one glaring feature seems too. Rasa, the third Kazekage is missing. Shikon starts to worry his Kage was right, before Rasa _materializes_ out of thin air by his bed. All three shinobi jump back in surprise and enter a combat stance, which seems to worry the Kazekage.

"Are my own shinobi and allies turning against me? What kind of treason is this?" Rasa asks, crossing his arms with a stern expression.

The Jonin kneels instantly, recognizing his Kage's social cues. "We are sorry Kazekage-sama. We did not mean to interfere with your duties… it's just that the shinobi were starting to have doubts of your presence."

"Oh?" Rasa remarks. "Is that so? I have done nothing but help this village. I love Suna with all my heart, and you _dare_ to believe I would abandon you?"

Gaara and Shikon remained on the fence as the Jonin continues. "No, no, of course not Kazekage-sama. We just… didn't know if it was you or not."

Shikon looks down to Gaara, who seems unconvinced, yet on the fence. "What do you think?"

Gaara leaves the room without saying a word. Leaving all three grown shinobi to wonder what the next move is.

"And why are you here, Konoha-san?" Rasa asks the wayward shinobi.

Shikon scratches his face. "The Hokage had the same worries as your Jonin did. I was unaware that you could use time-space ninjutsu."

Rasa snorts. "I don't, that was genjutsu. If your worries are abated, you can leave."

Shikon shrugs. "I completed my mission, the Hokage can't complain too much."

With those words, Shikon ambles out of the building without further ado and begins his long trek back to Konoha, completely unconvinced Rasa is who he says he is.


End file.
